Life is pain, love and fujoshi
by Valou-kun
Summary: Quand humiliations et violences familiales sont présentes chez Kuroko, Kagami va le sauver et petit à petit, un rapprochement va se créer. /!\ LEMON /!\ Âmes sensibles attention, violences puis amour tendre. Suite créée grâce a nos chères fujoshis qui décident ensuite d'organiser un petit jeu où bien d'autres couples apparaîtront.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Kagami X Kuroko

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** Univers réel, mais pas de moment précis du manga

 **Disclaimer:** Malheureusement pour moi (et heureusement pour eux), les perso ne m'appartiennent pas... Ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Gloire à lui pour avoir dessiné des mecs aussi canons et faits pour du yaoi ^^

 **Blabla de l'auteur:** Hello chers lecteurs. Bon je tiens à préciser que c'est le tout premier lemon (et la première fiction également) que j'écris donc si il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, prévenez moi... Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même une critique (Surtout une critique en fait ça aide à s'améliorer).

Cette fiction est sur le pairing de... KagaKuro. J'aime beaucoup ce couple donc j'ai voulu essayer. Bon attention à vos yeux parce que le premier chapitre est sombre et triste mais la suite ( oui parce que la suite est déjà quasiment finie) sera bien plus joyeuse. Âmes sensibles attention... La suite sera postée si je vois que ça vous plaît donc - pensez à mettre des reviews

voili voilou je vous retiens pas plus longtemps et sur ce bonne lecture ;)

* * *

« Kuroko ? Oï Kuroko tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mmmh ? Ah désolé Kagami-kun tu disais ? »

« Tu dors ou quoi ? Ça ne te ressembles pas de rêvasser comme ça… »

A ces mots, les souvenirs affluèrent dans la tête du bleuté qui se remémora toutes les tortures de son enfance. Toutes ces injures, les violences parentales, les lynchages, tout était à cause de son soit disant sourire idiot… C'était pour ça qu'a présent il ne montrait aucune émotion. Mais cela personne ne devait le savoir… Et surtout pas Kagami… S'il le savait, il aurait pitié de lui. Et cela il ne le supporterait pas…

« Kuroko tu recommences… C'est pas parce que tu as les cheveux bleus qu'il faut garder la tête dans les nuages… »tenta Kagami dans l'espoir de dérider un peu son ami.

Le bleuté soupira face à la vaine tentative d'humour de son ami

« Kagami-kun… »

« Bon, moi je rentre hein. A plus ! »

« Encore une fois je me retrouve seul…. » pensa Kuroko

Il continua le chemin afin de rentrer en se demandant quelle torture son père allait encore trouver pour lui faire regretter son choix. Car Kuroko était gay. Un soir où, ne pouvant plus garder le secret, une semaine auparavant , il l'avait avoué à sa mère, pensant que son père dormait. Cependant son père , qui écoutait sa conversation, est entré dans la pièce et sans avertissement, a commencé a le frapper partout, sauf sur le visage, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse voir les blessures du bleuté lorsqu'il retournerait au lycée. Depuis ce jour, tous les soirs lorsque Kuroko rentrait à la maison, son père le frappait, lui brûlait le corps et bien d'autres violences. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne pouvait jouer au basket : ses blessures étaient trop visibles et son corps ne pouvait plus supporter les efforts tant ses muscles étaient affaiblis. Heureusement sa mère avait réussi à convaincre son père de le nourrir suffisamment mais elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus… Pouvoir jouer au basket lui manquait terriblement… Il avait prévenu Riko qu'il ne pouvait jouer et assistait, impuissant aux entraînements que s'imposait l'équipe de Seirin dans le but de gagner la Winter Cup.

La main de Kuroko s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Ses pensées se bousculaient : « Pourquoi est-ce que je rentre ici de mon plein gré ? Je pourrais quitter la maison et m'éviter tout ça… Non c'est impossible. Où est ce que je pourrais bien aller ? Chez Kagami ? Certainement pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je vis. »

C'est donc d'un pas hésitant qu'il entra chez lui. Son père l'attendait dans l'entrée et, lorsqu'il le vit, se mit à lui hurler dessus :

« C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ?! T'as vu l'heure ? Ca fait une demi-heure que t'aurais dû rentrer ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant ce temps ? Tu t'es tapé un mec ? T'as joué à ta petite salope hein ? Avoue ! De toute façon, avec un petit pédé comme fils, c'est tout ce que j'peux attendre de toi ! Tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre ! »

Il prit Kuroko par le bras et tout en le tira d'une force brusque, lui envoya une gifle d'une force phénoménale. Kuroko, le bras toujours entravé, ne pouvait pas se libérer de force. En effet, son corps, mince et fragile, il le tenait de sa mère, et, malgré le physique imposant de son père, il n'avait hérité d'aucun de ses traits excepté sa tignasse bleutée. Son père le tenait toujours fortement en répétant inlassablement :

« Ah mon fils est une salope ? Il va voir, je vais lui faire passer l'envie moi ! Tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait d'être un pédé ! »

Tout en l'emmenant dans la chambre du jeune homme. Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement lorsqu'il crût comprendre les intentions de son père. Celui-ci poussa la porte d'un coup sec et la ferma à clef, puis il poussa Kuroko sur le lit en le menaçant :

« Essaye même pas de crier ou de t'enfuir »

A ces mots, le bleuté, déjà pâle de nature, devint complètement livide et, au bord des larmes, ne pût que hocher la tête afin d'acquiescer. Son père prit ses bras, de manière à les maintenir au dessus de sa tête et commença à ricaner :

« Tu vas voir, après ça tu auras plus envie d'être un pédé »

Il tira sur ses vêtements, les déchira, laissant apparaître un corps fin, dont la blancheur était entachée de nombreux bleus. A leur vue, son père s'exclama avec un sourire sadique :

« Ah je t'ai pas loupé quand même. Tu les avais cherché aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui je vais pas te frapper avec mes mains... »

A ces mots, il se déshabilla et la terreur de Kuroko redoubla quand il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il tenta de se soustraire à son tortionnaire mais celui-ci lui envoya un coup dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle. Il lui menotta ensuite les mains avec ses vêtements et attendit un peu que Kuroko se remette du choc pour qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Lorsque Kuroko reprit ses esprits, il sentit tout d'abord la douleur de son ventre, puis, lorsqu'il voulut bouger, il sentit les vêtements sur ses poignets et, en relevant la tête il vit son père le regarder avec un sourire mauvais et sa peur le reprit aussitôt. Cependant, il eut le réflexe de ne pas se débattre et il évita ainsi de se prendre de nouveaux coups. En récapitulant rapidement, il comprit trois choses : premièrement, ils étaient seuls à la maison, sa mère étant partie faire les courses, deuxièmement, son père était dans sa chambre, qu'il avait fermée à clef, et enfin, il était entravé avec son père qui avait l'air clairement décidé à le violer. Kuroko ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage dont il aurait besoin pour faire face à son père. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit son père, entièrement nu, qui approchait du lit. Tout à coup, celui-ci lui saisit les cheveux et approcha sa verge de la bouche de Kuroko qui ferma obstinément la bouche. Son père appuya alors sur ses narines et attendit, sa verge toujours posée sur ses lèvres et s'exclama :

« Putain mais ouvre la bouche ! T'es un pédé, tu devrais attendre que ça non ? Allez suce, chui sûr que t'en crèves d'envie ! »

Le bleuté, privé d'air, n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine d'asphyxier et, à peine eut il eu le temps d'inspirer que son père lui enfourna sa bite dans le bouche sans ménagement. Il lui bloqua ensuite la tête et commença de rapides va-et-viens comme s'il baisait une femme.

Le jeune homme de son côté, ne pouvait même pas bouger et subissait cette torture, qui lui donnait une terrible envie de vomir, pendant que son père, ne se préoccupant que de son propre plaisir, cherchait à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin sans prendre en compte la douleur de son fils. Celui-ci crût qu'il allait étouffer et avait terriblement mal à la mâchoire ainsi qu'aux cheveux, que son père continuait de serrer afin de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il entendit son père lâcher un grognement et sentit, horrifié un liquide chaud couler dans sa bouche par saccades. Les larmes,qu'il avait réussi à retenir, coulèrent à flot le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de les arrêter mais rien n'y fit, elles redoublèrent.

« Dis donc tu crois que j'en ai terminé avec toi ? J'ai dit que je vais te le faire regretter d'avoir voulu devenir une tafiole alors t'inquiète pas que je vais encore m'amuser avec toi ! Tu commences à pleurer mais c'est pas assez. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son père qui brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Ce dernier fit alors le tour du lit et, à l'aide d'un autre vêtement, aveugla sa victime, qui surpris, commença à protester, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues.

« Mais… Que ?… Enlève moi ça ! Tu ne crois pas en avoir fait assez ? Lâche m-… Nghhhff »

Son père, agacé, lui avait enfoncé ses chaussettes dans la bouche pour le faire taire et se plaça derrière son fils, le retourna sur les genoux et s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci, sentant ce que son tortionnaire voulait faire, commença à se dérober en s'enfuyant à quatre pattes mais son père avait prévu le coup et, aventurant une main entre les jambes de son fils, empoigna une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie, qu'il serra d'un coup. Le bleuté hurla, et bien qu'amorti par le vêtement, son cri fut entendu dans toute la maison. Il se plia en deux, essayant d'atténuer la douleur et son père, ricanant car c'était ce qu'il voulait, présenta sa bite devant le cul relevé devant lui et, sans laisser à son fils le temps de le réaliser, il entra d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde.

Kuroko fut pris d'une douleur sans nom à l'arrière-train. Il tourna la tête et vit son père, qui l'avait pénétré et qui commençait déjà des vas-et-viens en lui. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux plus que jamais, il se sentait mal. Il avait horriblement mal au cul, que son père martelait sans vergogne, et aux couilles , mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, était son esprit et son mental. Il était là en train de se faire violer par son père et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de pleurer et gémir de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait un comportement pareil… il n'avait jamais demandé à être différent… S'il pouvait vire comme tout le monde, il le ferait. Mais il avait une seule petite différence : il préférait les mecs. Et à cause de cette petite différence, il se faisait violer par son père… Il se sentait partir au plus profond de lui même, dans un refuge intérieur. La douleur de son corps était de plus en lus faible. La voix de son père était de moins en moins forte, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire entièrement disparaître ces mots qu'il entendait :

« Oh putain c'est serré ! T'es une vraie salope en fait. Un bon trou à fourrer ! Tu vas voir maintenant que je sais que t'es si bon, je vais pas te laisser comme ça ! Tu va me servir de vide-couilles attitré maintenant. »

Plus Kuroko entendait ces mots, plus il sombrait dans le désespoir et plus il cherchait à disparaître de la surface de ce monde ignoble qui l'avait fait devenir le fils de celui qui était à présent en train de lui labourer le cul. La voix était de plus en plus faible et les sensations de moins en moins présentes. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, et au bout d'un moment, sa conscience s'évanouit sur la pensée de la personne qu'il voudrait voir plus que tout à la place de son père : Kagami, la personne dont il était amoureux.

Lorsque Kuroko se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire dehors. Affolé, il chercha à se relever, mais une violente douleur dans le bas du dos le fit se rallonger aussitôt. Il se remémora alors ce qu'il s'était passé le soir même, et les larmes réapparurent le long de ses joues, se perdant dans les draps de son lit tâché de sang et de sperme… il eut un grand sursaut. Du sang ?! Et du sperme ?!

« Non impossible… il n'a quand même pas osé ?… Si, il a osé, il m'a fait saigner et m'a éjaculé dans le cul… Bon sang comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Je suis son fils… Juste parce que je un « sale pédé » comme il dit il s'imagine qu'il peut me faire subir tout ce qu'il veut… Il est horrible »

Alors qu'il parcourait la chambre des yeux, il vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS. Il le regarda et pâlit d'un coup.

 _De:Maman_

 _A :21h53_

 _Kuroko c'est maman,_

 _Je t'envoie ce SMS pour te dire que je sais ce que ton père t'a fait ce soir. Je suis désolée, j'ai été incapable de te protéger de lui cette dernière semaine. Depuis qu'il a su que tu étais gay en fait… Tu sais comment il est quand il est comme ça. J'ai cette fois essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il ne m'écoute absolument plus. Il m'a même frappé. J'ai donc décidé de quitter la maison et de t'emmener avec mais mais il m'en a empêché… Je t'en prie, essaye de ne pas rester avec lui avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus… Essaye de te réfugier chez un ami. Je vais essayer d'en référer à la police. Je suis sincèrement désolée de na pas avoir été capable de te défendre comme une mère aurait dû le faire._

 _Je t'aime fort._

Abasourdi, Kuroko lisait et relisait le SMS, quand son père ouvrit la porte et le vit avec son téléphone. Il le prit et le lança par la fenêtre avant de lui lancer un sourire malsain et de lui dire : « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser appeler à l'aide ? Ah d'ailleurs ta mère est partie donc compte plus sur elle. Tu vas devoir la remplacer, et pour ça, j'ai appelé ton lycée et leur ai dit que tu serais absent pour une durée indéterminée. » puis il s'en alla en sifflotant gaiement.

Kuroko, anéanti, s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs et en désespérant de pouvoir un jour s'en sortir… Après réflexion, il comprit que la seule façon de s'en sortir sans trop de blessures était d'obéir à son père. Durant la semaine qui suivit, il remplaça sa mère, qui s'occupait exclusivement des tâches ménagères. Kuroko joua donc à la bonne de service à la maison, son père ne se privant pas de le menacer afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, en une semaine , il s'était contenté de fellation forcées qu'il imposait à Kuroko, qu'il menottait auparavant. Celui-ci s'était résigné à son sort et entrait dans une espèce de semi-coma afin de ne plus rien sentir, ni ressentir. Au début, croyant en sa mère, il avait espéré que la police arriverait, mais au bout d'une semaine, il avait compris que celle-ci n'avait pas dû prendre sa mère au sérieux et l'avait renvoyée.

Il se retrouvait donc à devoir exécuter le moindre de ses désirs et était, alors qu'ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, coincé chez lui, interdit de sortie par la faute de son père. Père qui venait de se lever et qui venait de lui attraper le bras et de le jeter sur le canapé avec des yeux brillants. Kuroko connaissant ce regard, paniqua, puis décida de se laisser faire, comme toujours depuis une semaine. Seulement, quand son père le déshabilla, il comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et essaya de se débattre, mais son père utilisa les vêtements qu'il venait de lui enlever afin de l'immobiliser encore une fois. Kuroko, résigné, laissa sa conscience s'évanouir petit à petit, jusqu'à passer dans cet état de semi- coma qu'il avait réussi à atteindre et qui lui permettait de considérablement réduire la douleur et les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il sentit vaguement lorsque son père le pénétra d'un coup brusque et les vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de lui, tout comme il entendait vaguement les bruits fait par son père lorsque soudain, on sonna à la porte. Kuroko, toujours dans un état proche du coma, n'avait rien entendu, mais son père hésita : devait-il aller voir, ou continuer sa besogne ? Mais la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, suivie d'autres coups. Il décida donc d'aller voir.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Excusez moi monsieur, je voudrais parler à Kuroko s'il vous plaît. Je m'appelle Kagami, je suis un ami à lui. Je suis inquiet, il ne vient plus au lycée et… »

« Désolé mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Repassez plus tard. »

« Je dois vraiment le voir maintenant, c'est important ! »

« Et moi je vous dis que vous ne le verrez pas ! »

« Tant pis pour vous j rentre quand même. Kuroko ! Où s-tu ? Kuroko t'es… »

Le reste de sa phrase se bloqua quand il vit Kuroko, nu, presque évanoui, allongé sur le canapé, du sang coulant entre ses fesses. Il se tourna vers son père, qui arrivait juste derrière lui et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure en hurlant :

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé de faire un truc pareil à votre propre fils ?! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Les pères comme vous on devrait juste leur enlever leurs enfants ! »

Ledit père était sonné par le coup et ne put répondre, mais la voix de Kagami avait légèrement sorti Kuroko de son état second. D'une voix faible, il appela Kagami, qui s'approcha et put observer plus attentivement le bleuté. Celui-ci était allongé sur le canapé, extrêmement affaibli, son corps déjà mince de nature était devenu quasiment squelettique, du sang s'écoulait e son arrière-train et sa peau pâle était constellée de bleus. Le rouquin passa ses mains sous le dos de Kuroko et le souleva, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler t monta à l'étage, cherchant la chambre de Kuroko. Il entra et déposa son ami, qui s'était évanoui, sur le lit, tout en l'observant et se demandant ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant cette semaine. Petit à petit, il sentit que sa vision se troublait, et en même temps, il sentit des perles chaudes couler le long de ses joues pour terminer leur course sur les draps de son ami. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux tout en se maudissant pour na pas être allé prendre des nouvelles de Kuroko plus tôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, le père de celui-ci entra brusquement dans la chambre, l'observa et lui dit :

« N'essaye pas de te mêler des affaires de mon fils. Ça ne te regardes pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde » répondit dédaigneusement Kagami « Je ne crois pas qu'un viol sur mineur et qui plus est, incestueux soit accepté par la loi ! De plus, Kuroko est mon ami alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour le laisser ici. Demain nous irons au lycée et ensuite, il vivra chez moi. »

« Fais comme tu veux, tu me débarrasses d'un déchet de toute façon. »

« Mais comment pouvez vous parler ainsi de votre propre fils ?! » explosa Kagami

« Ce n'est plus mon fils, pas après ce que j'ai appris sur lui » répondit le père de Kuroko en fermant la porte avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. Laissant un Kagami décontenancé dans la chambre de son fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? » pensa tout haut le jeune homme.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever afin de laisser Kuroko se reposer lorsque celui-ci lui saisit le bras. Il s'était réveillé lorsque son père et Kagami se disputaient et, bien qu'il n'ait as compris la teneur de leur discussion, elle lui avait laissé le temps de se remettre à réfléchir et il avait compris que Kagami l'avait sauvé.

« Reste » l'implora-t-il

« Je ne veux pas te déranger » lui répondit Kagami « Je dormirais par terre »

« Non ne me laisse pas seul dans ce lit, je t'en prie… »

« Tu es sûr » hésita « C'est un lit deux places mais quand même… »

« S'il te plaît... »

Soupirant, Kagami retira ses vêtements et s'installa dans le lit en observant son camarade. Celui- ci, le teint blafard, ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en tremblant. De nouveau, la colère et la tristesse l'envahirent, il serra Kuroko contre lui et les tremblements s'affaiblirent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par s'endormir. Kagami, lui, mit quelques heures à s'endormir, ressassant les événements de la soirée, mais la fatigue finit par l'emporter dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est moi. Bon en fait ce chapitre était déjà écrit donc je me suis dit que j'avais qu'à le poster directement... Je suis désolé pour ombre ardente mais comme il était déjà écrit, je ne pouvais pas faire intervenir la GM dedans... En fait, je m'étais concentré sur le KagaKuro donc ben la GM est pas présente... Dans le chapitre 3, elle sera pas non plus je pense...**

 **Mais bonne lecture quand même, l'ambiance sera moins triste.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Kuroko se réveilla en sursaut et observa autour de lui. Il aperçut Kagami et se rappela de la soirée. La honte le submergea

« Il m'a vu dans cet état… Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Et surtout qu'est ce que mon père a pu lui raconter ? Il doit être dégoué de moi… Si ça se trouve il est resté juste pour me consoler et quand il se réveillera, il va me dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir et que je le dégoûte. »

Les larmes, perles humides, coulèrent le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans les draps. Il es leva brusquement du lit et alla regarder l'aube qui pointait dans le ciel orangé en essayant de retrouver son calme et le visage neutre qui le caractérisait. Il y parvint au bout de longues minutes mais continua à observer l'extérieur. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit le fit se retourner. Kagami venait de se réveiller et l'observait silencieusement.

« Bien dormi Kagami-kun ? » demanda Kuroko, essayant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé « Si tu veux, on peut aller petit-déjeuner ? Qu'est ce que tu prend le matin ? »

« Kuroko… » fit Kagami, d'une voix inquiète.

Kuroko, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, s'immobilisa. Il se retourna vers et répondit à Kagami.

« Oui Kagami-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ? »

« ….. »

« Kuroko ? Tu m'entends ? Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça et puis j'avais peur que tu aie honte de moi ou que tu me prennes en pitié... »

« Bon sang Kuroko ! » s'exclama Kagami « Tu aurais dû m'en parler bien avant ! Je ne t'aurais pas pris en pitié et encore moins eu honte de toi ! Je t'aurais juste forcé à habiter chez moi histoire que tu puisses éviter tout ça... »

« Pour moi c'est un peu de la pitié… » soupira Kuroko. Il se redressa soudain et s'exclama « Enfin bref ! Moi j'ai une faim de loup et te connaissant, je pense que tu dois avoir encore plus faim que moi ! »

Là dessus, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fila en bas. Surpris, Kagami resta quelques secondes interdit, puis se décida à le suivre en se disant qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Il descendit et trouva Kuroko en train de mettre la table.

« Au fait Kagami-kun, qu'est ce que tu manges le matin ? » demanda le bleuté

« Euh… Le matin je mange peu comparé à d'habitude… Un café et une baguette de pain avec de la confiture suffira... » Répondit l'interpellé.

« Très bien, ça tombe bien j'avais fait les courses hier et j'avais acheté deux baguettes de pain. Prends en une »

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, Kagami s'exclama

« Allez Kuroko, faut te préparer. On va au lycée aujourd'hui »

A ces mot le jeune homme pâlit et souffla :

« Je ne pourrais jamais y aller après ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai beaucoup trop honte... »

« Arrête… Personne ne le sait à part toi et moi. Je te rappelle que ton père t'avais fait passer comme étant malade. Personne ne se doutera e rien tu sais. Allez viens. » dit Kagami en tirant Kuroko derrière lui. Il l'amena dans sa chambre et le surveilla en train de se préparer. La nudité du jeune homme le troubla un peu mais la vue des bleus sur son corps l'inquiéta davantage.

« Bon sang son père l'a pas loupé quand même… Comment il a pu tenir tout ce temps… Une semaine dans ces conditions c'est pas rien quand même… quel gâchis… Une peau aussi belle ça me donne envie de le lécher de partout et de… Une minute ! À quoi est ce que je pense moi ?! Va falloir se calmer mon grand, tu dois certainement pas être son genre et c'est particulièrement gênant de penser ça d'un mec... » pensa le rouquin en secouant la tête. Lorsque Kuroko finit de se préparer, Kagami avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance. Ils quittèrent tous deux la maison et se dirigèrent doucement vers le lycée. En chemin, Kagami demanda :

« Dis Kuroko, est ce que tu accepterais de venir dormir chez moi dorénavant ? Ça serait moins stressant pour toi et comme ça tu n'aurais plus à subir tout ça…. »

« Si tu veux Kagami-kun… ça ne te dérange pas ? Pour tout te dire, je n'osais pas trop te le demander mais j'espérais que tu me le proposes. »

« Si je te le dis,c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Au contraire ça m'arrange, je me sentirais moins seul. »

« D'accord merci Kagami-kun » souffla timidement Kuroko

Sur ces mots, la cloche retentit et ils se hâtèrent d'aller en salle de cours.

La journée au lycée se passa sans trop de problèmes pour Kuroko. Lorsqu'il se présenta à l'entrée de la salle, on le pressa de questions pour savoir ce que lui, l'homme insensible extérieurement, avait bien pu avoir pour devoir rester chez lui une semaine entière. Heureusement, Kagami avait déjà prévu le coup et dispersa les curieux en hurlant un grand : « MÊLEZ VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES ! »

Kuroko alla s'asseoir à sa place juste au moment où le professeur arrivait celui- ci ne fit aucune remarque, il le prévint juste que Kagami avait pris les cours pour lui en son absence. Le bleuté se tourna vers l'interpellé qui lui lança un sourire rassurant.

La fin de le journée arriva beaucoup trop vite pour Kuroko qui s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir ce qui allait l'attendre quand il irait chez son ami. Surtout qu'il en était amoureux et qu'il ne devait surtout pas le laisser le savoir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Kagami se passa dans un silence total, chacun réfléchissant à sa manière : Kuroko essayait de trouver un moyen de rester calme alors qu'il allait vivre avec celui dont il était amoureux et Kagami se demandait pourquoi il se sentait étrange quand il était à proximité du bleuté, mais aussi comment il pourrait le calmer s'il avait peur de ses réactions…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'appartement que Kagami ouvrit. L'endroit était plutôt simple mais Kuroko s'y sentait bien, et en sentant l'odeur de Kagami régner tout autour de lui, il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Le propriétaire de cette odeur arriva derrière lui et s'exclama :

« T'en as de la chance ! Tu es revenu en cours un vendredi du coup tu n'as qu'une journée de cours cette semaine. Profite en pour te reposer ce week-end. »

« D'accord merci Kagami-kun… Et où est ce que je peux poser mes affaires ? »

« Euh…. Dans ma chambre. Attend je vais te montrer. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, Kagami en tête, lorsque tout à coup, celui-ci s'immobilisa, regarda Kuroko et lui dit avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

« Hum…. Ne fait pas attention au désordre hein… J'ai pas vraiment pensé à faire le ménage et…. Donc ben voilà quoi... »

« Il veut dire quoi là ? Que c'est le bordel ? Bah il risque pas ed m'égaler… Vu le bordel qu'il y avait dans ma chambre... » pensa Kuroko

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre et soudain le bleuté devint rouge à en égaler les cheveux de son ami. Inquiet, celui-ci le regarda et s'exclama, un peu inquiet :

« Kuroko ça va ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es devenu aussi rouge tout d'un coup ? »

« Kagami-kun…. »

Le bleuté le regardait avec les mêmes yeux calmes mais une aura ténébreuse l'entourait, faisant comprendre à Kagami qu'il avait intérêt à désamorcer la bombe en vitesse.

« Euh…. Oui ? »

« Tu m'expliques ce que font ces magazines sur cette étagère, si bien rangés ? »

« Quels magazines ? »

« CEUX-LA ! » éructa le jeune homme en les pontant du doigt.

Kagami regarda alors ce qu'il montrait et rougit. Lesdits magazines montraient des femmes très peu vêtues, voir pas du tout, faisant des poses plus que suggestives. Il y en avait une demi douzaine en tout, et bien que parfaitement rangés, on les remarquait facilement.

« Ben…. Ce sont des magazines érotiques non ? C'est normal pour un homme non ? T'en as pas toi ? » ne voyant pas pourquoi son ami était en colère.

En entendant ces mots, la colère de Kuroko retomba immédiatement et il se souvint que si lui n'aimait pas les femmes, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de Kagami visiblement. Honteux et gêné, il répondit :

« Oui désolé Kagami-kun, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé autant…. »

« C'est rien t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais les ranger si tu veux. Tiens voilà comme ça tu les verra plus. »

« Désolé…. J'avais pas à m'énerver…. En plus c'est ta chambre donc tu n'avais pas besoin de les ranger. Je sais ps ce qu'il m'a pris excuse-moi.. »

« C'est pas la peine de t'excuser autant tu sais…. On dirait Sakuraï. Si ça te gênes, je les range point. »

« Hum… Et au fait je vais dormir où ? »

« Ben avec moi…. J'ai pas d'autres lits et j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul ni de te laisser dormir dans le canapé. Ça te déranges pas j'espère ? »

« Non non pas du tout » répondit Kuroko avec enthousiasme « Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il veut que je dorme avec lui ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, c'est ce que je voulais depuis longtemps, mais il ne sait pas que je suis gay et je vais devoir me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... »

« Bien, dans ce cas, pose tes affaires et suis moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Après avoir fait visiter son appartements qui, somme toute, n'était pas si petit que ça, Kagami dit à Kuroko qu'il pouvait aller prendre une douche s'il voulait pendant que lui irait faire à manger.

Le bleuté partit donc dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau et s'engouffra dessous. Il prit le savon du rouquin et l'étala le long de son corps. Hummm il adorait ce savon, qui marquait l'odeur de Kagami. Il frémit d'excitation en imaginant Kagami se savonner avec le même savon que celui qu'il utilisait en ce moment. L'idée qu'il aurait la même odeur que Kagami le ravissait au plus haut point. Il terminait sa douche, lorsque le rouquin l'appela, l'informant que le repas était prêt. Il sortit de la douche , et en observant la pièce, il vit quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

De son côté, Kagami, après avoir appelé Kuroko, avait commencé à mettre la table. Une assiette pleine dans chaque main, il se retournait, lorsqu'il vit Kuroko qui arrivait, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un des tee-shirt à manches longues du rouquin. Trop grand pour lui, il lui descendait à mi-cuisse et lui donnait un air des plus mignons et les manches, trop longues pour lui, faisait qu'on ne voyait que ses doigts. Kagami se figea, la bouche ouverte, il avait failli lâcher les assiettes dans sa stupeur, mais après coup, il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et des picotements parcourir son bas-ventre. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir en espérant que Kuroko n'avait rien vu. Le rouge aux joues, il le regarda et ne vit qu'un regard inexpressif, bien qu'il crût voir un lueur amusée dans ses yeux céruléens.

« IL est vraiment sexy comme ça…. Mais….. Pourquoi je pense ça ? Ça fait deux fois que j'ai ce genre de pensée à son égard…. Donc Alex aurait raison ? Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ? Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas son cas…. Il a sûrement dû voir plaisanter à l'instant…. Sauf que là, il m'a excité comme pas possible. J'espère que ça va vite passer ou il risque de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il me fait…. » pensa Kagami

Petit à petit, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans une abîme de réflexion. En effet, n'ayant jamais été en couple, ni amoureux, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Le fait d'aimer un mec en soi, ne le dérangeait pas, étant libre d'esprit, il suivait en général son instinct, mais là, ce que son instinct lui dictait était particulièrement gênant pour lui qui était si timide pour tout ce qui touchait ses sentiments.

Soudain, la voix de Kuroko le ramena à lui et, se reprenant, il commença à manger pour chasser ses pensées.

De son côté, Kuroko s'amusait intérieurement. Il ne pensait pas que Kagami était si facilement décontenancé. Il avait bien vu la tête du rouquin quand il était sorti de la douche. Et il avait même cru le voir bander. Mais, bien que ça ne devait être qu'une impression, cela avait suffit à le faire presque perdre son masque habituel et esqisser un sourire. Il l'avit vu s'asseoir et commencer une longue réflexion. Au bout d'un moment, il l'appela pour qu'il commence à manger parce que, mine de rien, la nourriture, ça refroidit au bout d'un moment. Une fois le repas terminé, Kuroko prit les plats et annonça qu'il allait faire la vaisselle.

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux le faire tu sais... »

« Non c'est bon Kagami-kun. Je vais la faire, comme ça tu pourra prendre ta douche. Par contre, je suis plutôt fatigué donc je vais aller dormir dès que je l'aurais terminée. »

Kagami obtempéra en ronchonnant, tout de même déçu de na pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec Kuroko histoire de voir comment son corps aurait réagi. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet en réglant l'eau assez froide pour se calmer. L'idée que Kuroko avait été nu en ce même lieu quelques temps auparavant ne faisait rien pour l'aider et il se sentit de plus en plus chaud malgré l'eau fraîche. N'en pouvant plus, il décida de se soulager lui-même sinon il risquait de sauter sur Kuroko lorsqu'il le verrait dans sa chambre. La force de l'orgasme lui coupa le souffle et les jambes. Assis par terre, reprenant sa respiration, l'eau lui tombant toujours sur les épaules, ses barrières intérieures cédèrent et il accepta enfin les sentiments présents dans son cœur. Jamais il n'avait eu un orgasme de cette puissance juste en pensant à quelqu'un… Mais à la seule pensée que Kuroko, seul dans sa chambre suffit à le réchauffer de nouveau, le forçant à rester quelques minutes de plus dans la salle de bain, le temps qu'il réussisse à se calmer. Il quitta la salle de bain, et n'entendant plus de bruit dans l'appartement, en déduisit que le bleuté était parti se coucher. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour ne pas le réveiller et se figea soudain.

Kuroko l'attendait, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait arrêté : il était à genoux sur son lit, les jambes un peu écartées, les mains posées sur le lit, entre ses cuisses, le buste légèrement penché en avant, toujours vêtu d'un caleçon et du tee-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté.

Kagami porta la main à son nez, persuadé qu'il allait y trouver du sang. Son ami était vraiment trop sexy pour sa santé… Alors qu'il tentait de refréner ses pulsions, Kuroko l'interrogea :

« Kagami-kun ? Pourquoi tu restes à l'intérieur ? »

« Ah… Oui désolé…. Je… réfléchissais. Tu m'as attendu ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais fatigué…. »

« Oui mais... comment dire… J'avais un peu peur de rester tout seul… Tu accepterais de me prendre dans tes bras le temps que je m'endorme ? »

« Il est vraiment sérieux ? Merde je peux pas refuser, ça ne se fait pas surtout qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, ça ne m'étonne pas…. J'espère juste que j'arriverais à me retenir et à garder son sang-froid lorsque je le prendrais dans mes bras. » pensa Kagami.

« Bien sur, je comprend ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit-il ensuite avec un sourire rassurant

Sur ces mots, Kagami éteignit la lumière et alluma une des veilleuses située au dessus de son lit. Il s'inséra ensuite dans les couvertures de son lit, imité par Kuroko qui, craintivement, se serra contre Kagami lequel serra les dents et chassa les pensées perverses qui envahissaient son esprit. Son bras entoura Kuroko, le serrant contre lui avec douceur. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir ainsi, la fatigue l'emporta dans les bras de Morphée.

De son côté, Kuroko écoutait la respiration de Kagami qui s'était ralentie, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était endormi. Il commença alors à réfléchir :

« J'ai réussi… Il a accepté et m'a pris dans ses bras pour la nuit…. Malheureusement ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime. Je l'ai déjà chauffé deux fois et ses réactions ont été plutôt plaisantes. À chaque fois, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier, mais j'aimerais vérifier une dernière fois…. J'ai une petite idée quand même. Je vais essayer demain matin d'agir comme si je croyais à un rêve et on verra bien. Pour le moment, dodo dans ses bras…. J'y suis si bien »

Il se tourna ensuite et se cala contre le corps de Kagami : il colla leurs bassins puis mis son dos contre le ventre de son ami, tout en insérant sa tête dans le cou du rouquin et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voili Voilou le chapitre trois qui est potentiellement la fin de la fiction. J'ai quand même mis une semaine à l'écrire sachant que j'écris mes fictions quand je m'ennuie en cours (oui bon ok c'est pas bien mais ça a le mérite de me donner de l'inspiration et de me faire avancer plutôt vite et puis moi je m'ennuie tout le temps en cours) et que ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres. Si vous voulez que je vous fasse une suite, demandez et votre vœu sera exhaussé ;)**

Maintenant on passe aux réponses de review

Serpent d'argent alors oui je sais pas pourquoi mais en fait ben j'ai soudainement eu envie de voir un Kuroko joueur... Au début ça devait être Kagami, mais ben mon cerveau choisit et moi je suit donc ben c'est parti comme ça. Tu auras pas attendu longtemps la suite, étant déjà écrite, mais pour un chapitre 4, ça risque fort d'être plus long. Ce sera si les lecteurs la demandent dans leurs reviews.

Ombre ardente j'ai essayé de respecter ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai un peu modifié ce chapitre (ça a ajouté 500 mots de plus mais c'est pas grave ^^ ) J'ai essayé de pas faire un Kuroko qui a oublié qu'il s'est fait violer par son père et je l'ai donc fait un peu plus tristoune sur le milieu du chapitre. La GM ne sera présente que sur le chapitre 4 si on me demande de le faire mais la fin de ce chapitre nous donne une petite info supplémentaire par rapport à ce que tu m'avais dit en PM. Bonne lecture et j'attend d'autres critiques constructives ;)

L'vin merci pour la review ça fait plaisir ^^ Donc pour le chapitre 3, on devrait avoir un chapitre un peu mélange du 1 et 2 niveau sentimental, même si la romance prime quand même beaucoup. Et puis quand même si Kagami n'avait pas proposé à Kuroko de dormir chez lui, il ne se serait rien passé, ce serait pas drôle ^^

Deamon13 ben j'ai trouvé amusant de faire un Kuroko un peu sadique et pervers donc j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu. Kagami va avoir du mal à résister c'est sûr hein mais bon en même temps, il a pas trop de raisons de résister.

Luffythebest Tes review sont très encourageantes et font un grand plaisir. Et si si Kuroko est un pervers machiavélique XD Après, la scène de la douche est quelque chose qui m'a particulièrement fait sourire pendant que je l'écrivais, surtout quand tu l'écrit pendant le cours d'histoire géo assomant avec un voisin curieux à côté ^^ Il m'a bien fait rire parce qu'il a juste jeté un coup d'œil et le premier mot qu'il lit c'est "orgasme" XD Pour la vitesse de la relation, j'avais l'impression d'aller un peu vite mais visiblement ça a pas l'air trop donc c'est bon.

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Kagami retrouva Kuroko dans ses bras. Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant, ce qui l'était plus, c'est qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et que les fesses de son ami étaient contre une certaine partie de son corps, partie qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Pétrifié, Kagami ne savait plus quoi faire, lorsque Kuroko, réveillé par l'émoi du rouquin, commença à remuer lentement, encore pris dans les brumes paresseuses du sommeil, torturant par la même occasion Kagami, qui sentait les fesses du bleuté frotter doucement contre son membre durci.

Lorsque Kuroko, encore à moitié endormi, se rendit compte que quelque chose de dur était plaqué contre son derrière, il sourit et dit avec flegme :

« Mmmhhhh…. Kagami-kun…. Pervers…. »

Ledit pervers se retrouva soudain aussi rouge que ses cheveux tandis que Kuroko se retournait et tout doucement… l'embrassa ! Trop surpris pour réagir, Kagami mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait , secondes que Kuroko mis pour se placer à califourchon sur Kagami, son bassin sur celui du rouquin. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, exécutés avec une flegme qui témoignait que son esprit était encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il continua de l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Kagami l'arrête, plus rouge qu'il en était possible. Ébahi, Kuroko le regarda avant de marmonner :

« Mmmmhhh… Kagami-kun ? Qu'est ce que… ? » il cligna des yeux avant de s'exclamer, cette fois bien réveillé « Que ?… Ah ! Tu es réel ?! J'étais pas dans un rêve ? »

« Non Kuroko, je suis bien réel... »

« … »

Un silence s'installa, chacun ayant l'air très gêné, même si Kuroko avait fait exprès de sortir l'excuse du rêve pour tester les réactions de Kagami. C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer… Après quelques temps, Kagami, évitant de regarder Kuroko, demanda :

« Kuroko ? »

« … »

« Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des rêves comme ça avec moi ? »

« … »

« Dis-moi Kuroko… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« ...Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Eh bien… Ça me permettrais de savoir si tu ressens la même chose que moi… » répondit Kagami timidement en détournant la tête.

Kuroko se redressa et se retourna, surpris que le rouquin se soit confessé si rapidement. Il l'observa : avec son visage rouge du fait de sa timidité et de sa déclaration, il se tordait les mains en détournant le regard, semblant attendre une réponse. Le bleuté laissa un sourire soulagé apparaître sur son visage et répondit, les yeux larmoyants :

« Oui je t'aime… depuis si longtemps »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Kagami se redressa, observant Kuroko, dont les yeux commençaient à laisser s'écouler des larmes de soulagement. Il se leva, s'approcha du bleuté et lentement il lécha les perles humides qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis voyant que Kuroko avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse de sa langue, il descendit, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, qu'il lécha doucement comme pour demander la permission, permission qu'il obtint sans difficulté. Kuroko ouvrit ses lèvres entre lesquelles la langue de Kagami se pressa de retrouver sa jumelle. S'ensuivit un ballet endiablé, brûlant d'une passion retenue depuis si longtemps qui les laissa essoufflés et pantelants. Kagami regarda tendrement Kuroko et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé… Je n'osais pas accepter les sentiments que je ressentais envers toi… Et je n'ai jamais remarqué les tiens… Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant si longtemps… Je suis tellement désolé... »

Kuroko, souriant, l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Kagami lui répondit avec passion et bientôt, le baiser s'enflamma de plus en plus… lorsque le téléphone de Kuroko (qu'ils avaient récupéré bizarrement intact dans son jardin) sonna. Kagami, une main sous le tee-shirt du bleuté s'immobilisa soudain et lui dit :

« Kuroko… Laisses-le »

« Non… Kagami-kun… C'est peut-être important… » répondit-il en haletant sous les caresses qui avaient repris. Il dût se faire violence pour réussir à sortir des bras de son amant et alla décrocher

« Alo ? »

« Kuroko ! C'est Riko t'es où ? Kagami m'avait dit que tu reprenais l'entraînement aujourd'hui et que tu pouvais enfin répondre au téléphone… On t'attends nous ! »

« Quoi !? Attends une seconde » dit-il en se retournant vers Kagami « Kagami-kun, tu ne m'avais pas dit que je devais aller à l'entraînement ce matin »

« Ah zut, j'avais oublié de t'en parler... Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable... »

« Non c'est bon, j'irai. On doit juste se dépêcher de se préparer » sourit-il en voyant Kagami ronchonner qu'il préférais continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Il reprit Riko au téléphone, qui lui hurla :

« Quoi !? Tu es avec Kagami ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Je te rappelle qu'il est 9h30 du matin donc à moins d'avoir dormi ensemble, je vois pas trop comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous les deux ensemble à cette heure-ci... »

« Hum peut être le fait qu'on ait vraiment dormi ensemble ? » marmonna Kuroko

« C'est vrai ?! Enfin ! Vous avez mis du temps à vous décider. Tout le club attendait le moment ou vous vous rendriez compte que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« Hum o-oui bon d'accord... J-je vais te laisser hein... On vous rejoint dès qu'on est prêts » bredouilla Kuroko, embarrassé que tout Seirin suive de près leur amour.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kagami qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

« Eh ben Kuroko qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es tout rouge... »

« Hum ben disons que toute l'équipe attendais impatiemment le moment où on sortirait ensemble... »

A ces mots, Kagami piqua un fard et marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles avant de sortir du lit et de prendre son désormais petit-ami dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant d'une voix suave :

« Au moins on aura pas à se cacher... »

Il lui vola un baiser et commença à s'habiller, suivi de Kuroko. Après un petit-déjeuner plutôt rapide (car Kagami avait besoin d'au moins une baguette de pain pour être un minimum rassasié) ils partirent le plus vite possible vers le lycée pour s'entraîner. Heureusement, Kagami n'habitait pas trop loin car la douleur dans les fesses de Kuroko lui avait rappelé les événements passés deux jours auparavant. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent au gymnase main dans la main et observèrent les personnes présentes. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient avec des yeux de poissons frits (surtout Riko, grande adepte des yaois) puis soudain, ils sortirent de leur léthargie et se ruèrent tout sourire sur eux en criant.

Surpris, Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvèrent pris sous une avalanche de « Félicitations ! », de « Il était temps ! » et enfin de « Vous êtes troooopppp mignooooonns ! », cette dernière phrase criée par Riko. L'émotion fut à son comble lorsque Kagami, avant de partir se changer, vola un baiser à son amour. Des sifflements retentirent dans tout le gymnase, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se séparer, Kuroko ayant approfondi leur baiser. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues et essoufflés, Kagami partit aux vestiaires, laissant Kuroko avec leurs amis qui le regardèrent, surpris qu'il ne joue pas avec eux. Il leur répondit qu'il voulait attendre que Kagami soit à ses côtés avant de tout leur raconter. Lorsque celui-ci revint, il se mit tout de suite à ses côtés, comprenant ce que son petit-ami allait faire et, sans se concerter, ils s'assirent tous deux, invitant les autres à en faire autant.

Kuroko pris une profonde inspiration, cherchant son courage, lorsqu'une main se glissa dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. En tournant la tête, il vit le regard doux et emplis d'amour de Kagami et cela suffit à le laisser aller. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et un flot de paroles ininterrompues en sortirent, racontant tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps, du moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Kagami, puis le moment où ses parents ont su qu'il était gay et tous les sévices subis ces deux dernières semaines. Tout y passa : ses sentiments, pensées, actions, et la création de cette espèce de semi-coma qu'il avait heureusement réussi à mettre en place, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais pu tenir. À l'annonce de ce que son père lui avait fait pour la deuxième fois, sa voix se brisa et les larmes, qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque là, commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Tous étaient émus, et plus particulièrement Kagami, au bord de la crise de nerf et de larmes. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point le bleuté avait souffert, et il prit dès lors la décision de qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais souffrir. Il se maudit encore une fois de ne pas avoir su arriver plus tôt pour son ombre, qui était à présent brisée émotionnellement alors qu'elle avait réussi à conserver un visage neutre jusqu'à présent, et même à lui montrer son amour alors que c'était ce qui lui valu toutes ces torutures... Raconter une fois ça allait, mais deux fois, c'était visiblement trop... Il le prit alors dans ses bras et continua le récit à sa place, Kuroko étant presque arrivé au moment où Kagami l'avait sauvé.

Une fois le récit terminé, tous regardaient Kuroko qui sanglotait doucement contre le torse de Kagami. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait vu pleurer. En fait, il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à personne auparavant, excepté à sa lumière, qui arrivait généralement à lire les émotions présentes dans ses yeux. Ses larmes, plus que tout autre chose, convainquit les membres de Seirin qu'il était brisé.

Voyant qu'il était presque midi et demi, il décidèrent de ranger le gymnase en silence et envoyèrent Kagami se changer, lui disant de ramener Kuroko avec lui pour qu'il se calme et se repose. Il grommela qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se changer, mais lorsque son regard retomba sur Kuroko, son sourire disparut et, passant ses bras sous son dos et ses jambes, il le porta tendrement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il le posa sur un banc et l'enlaça longuement en lui chuchotant des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, comme pour calmer un animal sauvage, mais cela marcha et calma petit à petit le passeur. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de trembler et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Je suis désolé... Je ne pensais pas que je m'effondrerais ainsi... J'ai tellement honte.. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est normal de pleurer dans ce genre de situations... Et puis tu sais, tu est très mignon avec ton visage neutre, mais tu l'es encore plus quand tu montres ce que tu ressens » le rassura Kagami en se levant pour se changer

A la vue du corps de son petit-ami, le cœur de Kuroko fit un bond et il se sentit brûlant de désir, oubliant par la même occasion son mal-être. Il passait vraiment d'un extrême à l'autre... Il y a quelques minutes, il était en larmes et là, il voulait sauter sur sa lumière... Mais ils étaient dans les vestiaires du club...

Kagami, qui avait compris les pensées du bleuté, se rapprocha de lui, le releva, et l'embrassa tendrement, de peur malgré tout qu'il se remette à pleurer, ayant peur de lui faire le moindre mal. Puis, il inversa leurs positions et plaqua Kuroko contre les casiers. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous le tee-shirt de Kuroko, qui laissa échapper un gémissement et qui posa ses mains sur la nuque de Kagami, approfondissant encore plus leur baiser. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et leur corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus... lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre à l'entrée des vestiaires.

« K-Kyoshi-sempai... » bredouilla Kuroko, gêné

« T'inquiètes Kuroko, on m'a juste demandé d'aller voir si tout allait bien pour vous. Pas de problèmes à ce que je vois » rigola le pivot « Si j'étais vous, je pense quand même que ce serait plus confortable de faire des bébés dans un lit , mais bon... »

« On allait partir de toute façon... Hein Kuroko ? »

« C'est pas l'impression que vous donniez. On aurait plutôt dit que vous alliez... »

« STOP ! Pas un mot de plus ! » cria Kuroko dont le visage concurrençait celui de Kagami pour savoir lequel serait le plus rouge.

« Bon très bien, je voudrais juste vous dire que je dois aussi fermer les vestiaires donc si vous vouliez bien sortir... »

Nos deux amoureux, horriblement gênés quittèrent les vestiaires et se retrouvèrent face à l'équipe de Seirin.

« Ah ça y est ? Vous en avez mis du temps, surtout que seul Kagami devait se changer. Il s'est passé quoi ? Kuroko va mieux ? » demanda Izuki, voyant leurs joues rouges.

« Oh trois fois rien. Ils ont juste eu un coup de chaud l'un envers l'autre. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, Kuroko va beaucoup mieux. » sourit Kyoshi en arrivant derrière les deux amoureux.

Toute l'équipe s'esclaffa en comprenant le sous-entendu, faisant rougir encore plus les deux fautifs qui se tortillaient, extrêmement gênés. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, les membres de Seirin les informèrent qu'ils pouvaient rentrer en amoureux, et que l'équipe se chargerait de ranger ce qu'il reste. Kagami et Kuroko leur lancèrent un sourire reconnaissant avant de filer vers la sortie main dans la main.

Sur la route du retour, un silence gêné s'était installé, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient failli faire dans les vestiaires. Ils avaient agi (enfin surtout Kagami) sur le coup du désir. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Kyoshi n'était pas arrivé ? Bien sûr, il en avaient tous les deux envie, bien que Kagami n'ait qu'une vague idée de comment cela marche entre deux mecs, mais tout allait drôlement vite...

Ils arrivèrent chez Kagami, qui se chargea de faire à manger pendant que Kuroko mettrait la table. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où était quoi chez son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Kagami où étaient verres, couverts et assiettes, lorsque celui-ci lui dit d'une voix concentrée :

« Les assiettes sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier et les verres juste à côté. Les couverts sont dans le tiroir juste là »

« Ah... Merci Kagami-kun... »

Une fois la table mise, Kuroko observa le rouquin qui se retourna et lui dit :

« Il reste plus qu'à attendre que ça cuise. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? On a dix minutes devant nous. »

« J'aimerais discuter avec toi... »

La voilà. La phrase que Kagami redoutait. Depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller dans les vestiaire, il craignait la réaction de Kuroko. Avec appréhension, il l'accompagna sur le canapé, où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Kuroko... Pour ce que qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires je... je suis désolé, je... »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu en avait envie, et si je ne t'ai pas repoussé, c'est que ça ne me déplaisait pas. »

« Mais à cause de ça, tout Seirin a su ce qu'on faisait... »

« Comme si c'était ta faute. On s'est juste fait surprendre par Kyoshi-sempai. C'est lui qui l'a dit à l'équipe. De toute façon, on avait prévu de leur en parler et ils étaient déjà au courant avant, donc ça ne change rien. On est ensemble non ? Donc c'est normal de s'embrasser quand on est juste tous les deux. » Il se rapprocha et lui susurra à l'oreille « Et puis c'était extrêmement agréable tu sais »

Rougissant, le rouquin regarda son ami et lui chuchota à son tour à l'oreille, son regard se remplissant lentement d'une lueur perverse :

« Si tu veux, on peut recommencer... »

Sa bouche descendit suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, qui laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. À l'entente de ce doux son, Kagami sourit et descendit dans son cou, qu'il lécha, comprenant en entendant les gémissements gagner en intensité, qu'il s'agissait d'une zone particulièrement érogène pour le jeune homme. Il accentua ses caresses buccales sur son cou et le gratifia d'une myriade de baisers, descendant de plus en plus. Il mordilla la clavicule du bleuté tout en laissant une main s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt, caressant ses hanches, et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il laissa sa langue se promener le long de la limite du vêtement de son amant et fit remonter sa main sur son ventre pendant que Kuroko gémissait et haletait :

« KagAAHH... Kagami...kun... on devait... discuter... mmmmhh... et le... le plat doit... être cuit... ahhh.. »

« Quand on est que tous les deux, appelons nous plutôt par nos prénoms d'accord ? »

« T-Taiga.. ngghhh... le plat... »

« T'inquiète, il doit encore nous rester du temps »

Comme pour le contredire, le minuteur sonna et un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Kagami qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se relever afin de ne pas manger de la nourriture brûlée et, embrassant une dernière fois Kuroko, le releva à son tour et ils partirent vers la cuisine. Ils prirent les plats et se servirent à manger. Assis à table, Kagami observait Kuroko. Son ombre ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte mais il était sacrément attirant et sexy peut importe ce qu'il faisait. Alors qu'il allait parler, le plus petit l'interrompit :

« Taiga-kun... Pour ce qu'on a failli faire à l'instant... Tu sais, j'en ai aussi très envie mais... ça me fait un peu peur. Tu ne crois pas que tout ça va un peu vite ? »

Après un temps de réflexion, le rouquin répondit avec tendresse :

« Je ne sais pas. En toute franchise, je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant... Je ne m'étais même jamais demandé si je préférais les mecs ou les filles. Je ne pensais qu'au basket. S'il y avait des magasines dans ma chambre, c'était juste comme ça, mais je crois qu'inconsciemment je cherchais à repousser cette évidence qui était en moi depuis un moment... »

« Quelle évidence ? » demanda Kuroko avec un sourire, voulant l'entendre de sa lumière

« Je t'aime » lui murmura Kagami « et je dois t'avouer quelque chose : bien que j'aie agi sous le coup du désir tout à l'heure et dans les vestiaires, j'y connais rien sur l'amour entre mecs... »

Le passeur le regarda un instant d'un air amusé et se décida à lui répondre :

« Taiga-kun a une poussée d'intellectualisme ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de parler comme ça » reprenant un air plus sérieux il lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas... Je t'apprendrais. Mais en y réfléchissant, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre ce soir. Je n'arriverais pas à attendre davantage... Mais je préfère éviter de le faire durant le journée ou quand il y a du monde autour quand même » se moqua-t-il.

À l'entente de ces mots, le corps de Kagami trembla d'un mélange d'excitation, d'impatience et aussi un peu de... peur ? Oui, lui Kagami Taiga, 190cm, 82kg de muscles avait peur, peur de faire du mal à sa moitié, ou de le décevoir. Voyant son trouble, Kuroko le rassura en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant chastement. Pas un baiser langoureux comme les derniers, simplement poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de sa lumière. Cela fit un bien considérable à ce dernier, qui sentit tout l'amour contenu dans ce baiser qui fit disparaître ses craintes.

Après avoir mangé, ils occupèrent leur après-midi comme ils purent, après-midi qui passa bien trop lentement à leurs yeux, qui voyaient les minutes s'égrener à un lenteur folle pour eux qui refrénaient leurs ardeurs depuis trop longtemps (une après-midi c'est très long hein).

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'heure de passer à table, où ils se regardèrent tendrement l'un l'autre. Une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Kagami.

« Dis Tetsuya, tu m'avais dit que tu m'apprendrais comment ça marche entre mecs. Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda-t-il sans réussir à cacher la jalousie dans sa voix.

« Non en fait j'avais été me renseigner avant auprès de Kise-kun. Il ne se cache pas qu'il est en couple avec son capitaine et j'ai donc été lui demander des informations. »répondit Kuroko en rougissant « Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne avant toi »

« Sauf ton père... » se rembrunit le rouquin en se parlant à lui-même.

Soudain, Kuroko se mit à trembler et les larmes coulèrent encore sur ses joues. Affolé, Kagami comprit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il se leva et prit le plus petit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer doucement. Il passa ensuite ses mains sous les cuisses et dans le dos de celui-ci et le portant dans ses bras, il le déposa ensuite sur le lit de leur chambre. Il lui caressa la tête en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit :

« Prend-moi »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Kagami, en s'écartant légèrement, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre

« Fais moi l'amour ! Je t'en prie. Depuis que mon père m'a... m'a violé, je me sens si sale à l'intérieur. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois avant que tu ne me sauve, mais peu importe le nombre de douches que j'aie pu prendre, la sensation de souillure. Alors je t'en prie, fais moi l'amour, montre moi que tu m'aimes et laves moi de tout ça... »

Les larmes, qui s'étaient arrêtées, reprirent et Kagami ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il prit donc Kuroko dans ses bras et le berça doucement en attendant qu'il ait finit de pleurer. Il finit par se calmer un peu et murmura :

« Désolé, j'ai encore craqué... Merci d'avoir essayé de me réconforter.. »

« Je t'en prie. Ravi d'avoir pu te servir de mouchoir. Aucun problème, on recommence quand tu veux. J'ai juste le tee-shirt tout mouillé maintenant » plaisanta Kagami avec un sourire moqueur.

Kuroko rougit et regardant le dunker avec des yeux humides, lui dit :

« Et hum... Pour ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant ? »

« Ben... Moi je veux bien mais comme je te l'ai dit j'y connais rien dans les relations entre mecs »

A ces mots, le comportement de Kuroko changea radicalement. De craintifs et humides, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une lueur perverse et une aura de sensualité se fit sentir. Kagami, les yeux écarquillés, déglutit difficilement pendant que Kuroko, à quatre pattes, s'avançait dangereusement. Jamais il ne l'avais vu comme ça, il était tellement éloigné du Kuroko discret et inexpressif de d'habitude.

« T-Tetsuya... Q-Que.. »

« Chut Taiga-kun... Tu voulais que je te montres comment ça marche entre deux hommes, donc laisses toi faire.. »

Le bleuté plaça sa tête face à celle du rouquin et le regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir. Sa bouche descendit lentement, bien trop lentement aux yeux de Kagami, qui arrêta finalement de remuer , et plaça sa main sur la nuque de Kuroko et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de son homologue, le prenant par surprise. Mais une fois la surprise passée, le plus petit répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser. Ses mains, d'abord inactives, soutenant son corps, commencèrent à s'infiltrer sous le tee-shirt du dunker et à caresser la chute de ses reins. Ses mains ne le soutenant plus, il laissa son corps se poser sur celui de son amant.

Pendant ce temps, la bouche de Kagami avait migré vers le cou de Kuroko, le suçotant, de manière à bien marquer qu'il était à lui. Il continua ensuite à mordiller et à lécher le cou de son ombre, pour retrouver ce point sensible de la dernière fois. Soudain, un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappa des lèvres du bleuté. Kagami sourit. Il avait réussi à le retrouver. Il recommença donc et passa sa langue sur cette partie si sensible du cou du passeur. Il le fit ensuite basculer et, le dominant, il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, le marquant de nombreux suçons. Il continua à descendre, léchant, mordillant, suçotant chaque millimètre de peau exposée, faisant se tordre le plus petit. Il finit par s'arrêter à cause du tee-shirt du bleuté. Légèrement agacé, il le lui enleva en vitesse, ainsi que le sien, et mordilla la clavicule de son amour, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, mordillant les tétons, il laissa ses mains rejoindre ses lèvres sur le corps du plus petit.

Kuroko était perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Malgré ce qu'il disait, Kagami s'en sortait visiblement très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son rouquin tout mener quand même... Il rassembla le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait et saisit les poignets du plus grand. Surpris, il se laissa donc facilement désarçonner par Kuroko, qui se retrouva à nouveau au dessus du dunker, cette fois-ci assis sur son bassin. Il sourit en sentant quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. Il se frotta langoureusement contre cette bosse sous le caleçon de son rouquin. Des gémissements et des soupirs étouffés lui parvinrent. Kagami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser entièrement aller... Le sourire de Kuroko s'élargit encore davantage. Maintenant c'était à lui de mener la barque.

« Dis donc, tu n'étais pas sensé me laisser te montrer comment ça fonctionne entre hommes ? Tu avais l'air de savoir ce que tu faisais pourtant... Nee, Ta-ï-ga-kun ? » susurra le bleuté, détachant les syllabes de ses derniers mots et en accentuant ses frottements sur le membre tendu de son amant, augmentant ainsi le volume des halètements du plus grand.

Il recula finalement son bassin sur les jambes du rouquin et posa sa main sur la bosse bien visible, malgré le pantalon de celui-ci, qui lâcha un hoquet de plaisir.

Mais leurs pantalons gênaient Kuroko qui, agacé, les retira sans autre forme de procès. Il lâcha un soupir impatient en voyant le caleçon déformé de son petit-ami et, du bout de doigts, traça le contour du sexe qui tressautait à chaque caresse. Kagami avait cessé de vouloir étouffer tous ses gémissements et la chambre résonnait sous les gémissements et les soupirs que récoltait Kuroko. Il descendit ses mains qui vinrent caresser l'aine du rouquin, puis ses jambes en de lentes caresses aériennes qui le faisaient trembler d'impatience. Elles remontèrent alors sur le torse du plus grand qui lâcha un soupir de plaisir lorsque Kuroko se mit à titiller ses tétons. Gémissements qui gagnèrent en intensité lorsque la bouche du bleuté remplaça ses doigts. Sa langue se déplaça sur sa poitrine puis descendit, faisant paresseusement le tour des abdos, faisant languir Kagami qui n'en pouvait plus, perdu dans les brumes des sensations, il allait exploser si Kuroko ne se dépêchait pas.

Finalement, après un temps qui lui parût être une éternité, Kuroko atteignit son caleçon qui serrait douloureusement son sexe. Sexe que Kuroko caressa doucement du bout des doigts, savourant le fait de pouvoir enfin le toucher, avant de passer sa langue sur le caleçon, torturant Kagami qui attendait désespérément sa délivrance. Cette délivrance arriva peu après et Kuroko put enfin admirer ce sur quoi il avait tant fantasmé. Il passa sa langue le long de la verge, suivant une veine, remontant toujours plus haut, augmentant les gémissements de Kagami, jusqu'à atteindre le gland, qu'il téta doucement, goûtant au précum de son petit-ami, preuve de son état avancé d'excitation, faisant pousser à Kagami un gémissement plus puissant que les autres.

« Tetsu-Tetsuya... S-S'il te plaît... J'en peux plus... »

Finalement, le bleuté, aussi à bout que le rouquin, accéda à sa demande implicite. Il prit le sexe de son ami, qu'il mit presque entièrement dans sa bouche, le faisant encore une fois gémir. Il commença des vas-et-viens sur ce sexe, faisant se tordre le dunker de plaisir. Soudain, Kuroko eut une idée. Il continua à pomper la verge de son amant et lui écarta les jambes. Il plaça sa main sur l'aine de celui-ci, qui, tout à son plaisir, ne la sentit pas, et la descendit doucement jusqu'à la placer entre les jambes de son petit-ami. Il entra lentement un premier doigt, surprenant Kagami, puis lorsqu'il entra un deuxième, celui-ci commença à remuer et lorsqu'il comprit, il s'exclama :

« Aaahhhh... Tetsuya... Mmmhhhh... Qu'est ce que tu...tu fais... C'est... gênant... AAAHHHH »

Il se cambra soudain, comme électrocuté. Kuroko venait de frôler sa prostate. Voulant en ressentir plus, Kagami se mit à onduler des hanches et à vouloir aller encore plus loin

« Testsuya... S-S'il te plaît... P-Pluuuuuss... »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et caressa la boule de nerf en continuant sa fellation. Kagami n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante et ne fut pas long avant de jouir dans la bouche du bleuté qui avala le substance. Haletant, le rouquin se remettait doucement de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il avait eu, et vit que Kuroko, en plus de lui avoir fait une fellation exceptionnelle, s'était préparé de lui-même et l'attendait sur le dos avec des yeux gourmands. Immédiatement, sa queue se remit au garde-à-vous et il s'approcha de Kuroko qui l'enserra avec ses jambes. Il posa son gland sur l'anneau de chair du plus petit et poussa doucement jusqu'à entrer complètement. Les sensations qu'il ressentit furent exceptionnelles. Kuroko le serrait tellement. C'était tellement bon... Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas bouger tout de suite, et serra les dents car se doutait que Kuroko avait eu mal. Il regarda le visage de Kuroko et vit quelques larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues, qu'il lécha. Il embrassa ensuite le bleuté, tout en le caressant pour le détendre. Il lui lécha le cou et, suçotant la peau douce, il laissa quelques suçons jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Kuroko se décrisper. Il commença alors de lents vas-et-viens, de peur de blesser son amour.

« Taiga... kun... Onegaï... Plus... »

« Plus quoi ? » haleta Kagami, bien décidé de faire dire ces mots à Kuroko

« Plus...nghh Plus fort... Plus... vite... mmmhhhh »

Cela suffit à faire perdre sa peur à Kagami qui accéléra la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens, entrant de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort en son amant, cherchant ce même point qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles tout à l'heure. Soudain, Kuroko se cambra en criant et plus griffa le dos. Souriant, le rouquin comprit qu'il l'avait trouvé et le pilonna sur ce point si sensible, augmentant l'intensité des gémissements qui devinrent des cris de plus en plus forts et aiguës. Kagami se sentait se rapprocher dangereusement de la jouissance. Le cris étaient de plus en plus fort et emplissaient la chambre, de même que les halètements de Kagami, qui vint chercher les lèvres de Kuroko afin de l'embrasser avant que la jouissance ne l'emporte.

« Ahhhh... Taiga... Je vais... je... »

« Moi... aussi... Ensemble... »

Après quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires, Kuroko, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, se libéra entre leurs deux torses. Sentant l'intérieur de Kuroko se resserrer autour de son sexe, Kagami ne put tenir davantage et et se déverser à l'intérieur de son amant. A bout de souffle, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, tendrement enlacés. Juste avant de dormir, Kagami entendit Kuroko murmurer, souriant :

« Merci infiniment Taiga-kun... Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tenshi »

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent presque ensemble. Alors qu'ils allaient attaquer un second round, ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Kagami qui se mit à sonner. Grommelant que c'est vraiment une habitude de les déranger au mauvais moment, le rouquin décrocha et discuta quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, frustré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Taiga-kun ? »

« Il se passe qu'on a entraînement ce matin et que Riko m'a appelé en avance pour être sûre qu'on soit à l'heure... »

« Bon dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix » soupira le bleuté « Je ne tiens pas à subir ses punitions bizarres dont elle a le secret. Surtout avec son fichu caractère yaoiste... »

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, bien que difficilement dans le cas de Kuroko, son postérieur étant douloureux après cette nuit torride. Après moult efforts, ils arrivèrent au gymnase en même temps que les autres qui laissèrent éclater un sourire de trois pieds de long en voyant les suçons et la démarche bancale de Kuroko. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'épargner l'entraînement à Kuroko. Mais l'hilarité fut à son comble lorsque Kagami se changea, révélant des griffures sur tout son dos. Des commentaires plus salaces les uns que les autres se firent entendre.

Assis sur le banc, Kuroko observait avec amusement Kagami se disputer avec les autres lorsqu'il reçut un sms. Il le li rapidement et appela Kagami pour le lui montre. Lorsque celui-ci le lut, il passa par le blanc puis par le rouge avant de s'exclamer en partant sur le terrain :

« Aomine ! Je vais te buter ! »

Souriant, Kuroko regarda une nouvelle fois le sms en se disant que décidément, il ne pourrait jamais garder de secret avec la génération des miracles et qu'il risquait de bien s'amuser

 **De : Aomine-kun.**

 **À : 9:38**

 **Ben dis donc Tetsuya c'était animé hier soir chez Kagami ;) Je voulais juste passer pour le défier mais quand je vous ai entendus j'ai décidé de repasser. J'aurais peut être dû rentrer pour voir comment c'était. En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a pas l'air trop mauvais au lit le ricain.**

 **Va falloir qu'on vous achète suffisamment de capotes pour tenir un petit moment XD À moins que vous fassiez sans? :P Ah au fait, j'en ai évidement parlé aux autres hein. Pas drôle sinon ^^ Et Kise m'a déjà répondu qu'il voulait venir vous voir pour vous féliciter ! Attends toi à le voir débarquer à Seirin dans quelques minutes. Et peut être aussi les autres de la GM. Surtout Akashi en fait parce que quand notre cher capitaine a appris la nouvelle (obligé de lui téléphoner, tu le connais, tu es le seul à pouvoir lui envoyer un sms sans qu'il considère ça comme une insulte) j'ai clairement pu entendre un bruit de ciseaux plantés dans le mur... :P**

 **Bonne chance mon grand et souhaite bon questionnement au ricain. Il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure avec les autres !**

Oui vraiment ça promet d'être intéressant

Alors que Kuroko finissait de lire le sms d'Aomine, il en reçut un deuxième qui l'inquiéta un peu pour sa santé et celle de Kagami

 **De : Akashi-kun**

 **À : 9:40**

 **Bonjour Tetsuya.**

 **Rendez-vous cet après-midi devant le lycée à 14h. Viens avec Taiga, ce n'est pas discutable.**

 **J'ai réuni toute la GM pour lui poser deux-trois questions quand à sa capacité à te convenir en tant que petit-ami.**

 **À ce propos, j'aurais deux-trois questions à te poser à propos d'une plainte de maltraitance infantile que la police aurait reçu de la part de ta mère, et qu'elle n'a pas traité. Mon père l'a su grâce à son réseau d'information, m'en avait parlé, et je me suis rendu sur place pour voir. Je me suis occupé personnellement de ces incapables, ils doivent avoir pas mal de travaux de rénovations à faire et une jolie tonne de ciseaux à vendre à présent. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père dirige une partie de leur postes qu'ils pouvaient le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. À présent ils doivent le savoir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Enfin fini! Ouahhhh j'aurais été vite pour l'écrire celui-là... Je l'ai commencé Lundi mais une panne d'inspiration est arrivée le Mardi.. Un grand merci à Ombre ardente encore une fois car grâce à elle est venue l'idée que vous verrez dans ce chapitre. J'ai réussi l'exploit (pour moi) de finir le chapitre manuscrit en trois jours (évidemment, il a été écrit pendant les cours) mais le plus dur ayant été de devoir tout recopier sur l'ordinateur...Je viens de passer non stop 3 HEURES à recopier ce chapitre pour que vous l'ayez avant le week-end ^^  
**

 **Voila voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère recevoir des bonnes reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et si l'idée mérite d'être continuée...**

* * *

L'entraînement de Seirin avait commencé depuis longtemps, malgré un Kagami ronchonnant après Aomine et un Kuroko sur le banc, son téléphone toujours dans les mains, quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter les joueurs présents sur le terrain. Celui qui les avait ouvertes, un grand blond, essoufflé d'avoir couru, se tenait à l'entrée et observait la salle. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se jeta sur Kuroko, faisant grogner Kagami qui, malheureusement ne pouvait pas quitter l'entraînement sans se faire massacrer par Riko, et aller protéger son petit-ami de ce poulpe blond. Poulpe blond qui cria soudain en sentant un coup fantôme lui rentrer dans les côtes.

« Aïe-euuuhhh… Kurokochi ! C'était méchant... » pleurnicha Kise en se tenant les côtes.

« C'était ça ou tu te faisait doublement massacrer » répondit le fantôme de Seirin en pointant Kagami qui mourrait d'envie de montrer à Kise que Kuroko était à LUI.

« Non seulement Kagami-kun est très possessif, mais il me semble qu'Aomine-kun l'est encore plus… S'il te voyait me faire un câlin alors que tu es « à lui » comme il dit… Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau... »

« Maaaiiisssss… Kurokochi est méchant… Daikichi ne va pas me frapper : il sait que sinon, il sera privé de sexe et ça il le supporte pas. »

« Tiens donc… C'est une plutôt bonne ça... » marmonna Kuroko, en jetant vers le rouquin, qui les regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Bref, en fait j'étais venu pour te dire quelque chose »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Félicitations ! J'ai hâte de vois ce qu'Akashichi va dire à Kagamichi cet après-midi. Quand il a su pour moi et Daikichi, il a menacé mon petit chou pendant presque une heure à coups de ciseaux qu'il lui ferait subir les pires sévices si à cause de lui je ne pouvais pas jouer... » termina Kise, boudeur

« Pourtant, il me semble que la dernière fois que Furihata-kun était dans l'impossibilité de jouer, c'était parce qu'Akashi-kun ne s'était pas retenu... » rappela Kuroko.

« QUOI !? Furihata ! Vient ici tout de suite ! » hurla Riko qui s'était approchée pour écouter les deux garçons.

Ledit Furihata se sauva en vitesse, mais l'entraînement l'avait suffisamment fatigue pour permettre à Riko de le rattraper . Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec lui, c'est un tas de chair fumante et ensanglantée qu'on pouvait apercevoir par terre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kuroko, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Dis moi Kuroko, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de garçons ensemble. Tu ne connaîtrais pas d'autres couples par hasard ? »

« Hum je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteraient que j'étale leur vie sentimentale aussi facilement... »

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ton prochain entraînement risque fort d'être particulièrement difficile... »

En entendant cela, bien que son visage restât aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, son visage devint plus pâle. La coach sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Kise vint cependant au secours de Kuroko

« Laisse Kurokochi tranquille. Il veut pas le dire alors pas la peine de le forcer.. »

« Oh toi ça va hein, fait gaffe ou je t'explose le visage ! »

« Nooonnnn pas le visaaaage » pleurnicha le blond

« Coach si tu veux vraiment savoir... » commença le bleuté

« Ouiiiii ? » sourit Riko

« ...Demande à Akashi-kun » termina Kuroko, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le sourire de Riko, lui, disparut, et en ronchonnant (plutôt en hurlant), elle annonça que l'entraînement était fini, surprenant ses joueurs. Elle leur répondit d'un ton mielleux :

« Vous pourrez aller retrouver votre petit-copain plus vite comme ça »

Tous les membres de Seirin haussèrent un sourcil, sauf quatre qui détournèrent le regard en rougissant : Kagami, Furihata, et….. non ?!

« Hyuga ?! Teppeï ?! C'est une blague ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Oui bon ça va hein, pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits non plus… » bougonna Hyuga en allant se réfugier dans les vestiaires, suivi de Teppeï.

Un blanc passa et soudain, un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Riko, qui sortit de la salle en sautillant et en chantonnant. Les membres de Seirin se regardèrent, inquiets. En général, quand elle est d'aussi bonne humeur, c'est qu'ils risquaient de trinquer. Kise demanda :

« Kurokochiiii ? Pourquoi elle est aussi joyeuse ? Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude... »

« Je ne sais pas Kise… Et arrête de me coller comme ça, et va aider à ranger le gymnase »

Pendant ce temps, Riko avait sorti son téléphone et appelait un certain numéro

« Alo ? »

« Alo… Momoï ? »

« Oui c'est moi »

« C'est Riko… Je… je voudrais te demander une faveur... »

« Tiens donc. Toi une faveur ? A moi en plus… Tu dois être désespérée... »

« Pas tant que ça en fait » sourit Riko « Je me demandais si tu voudrais voir des couples yaois ? »

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai !? Comment tu peux avoir ça? »

« D'abord, je voudrais un renseignement : combien de membres de la GM sont en couple avec un mec ? »

« Euh…. Ben tous en fait… D'après ce que je sais , Kise et Dai-chan sont ensemble, Akashi et Furihata, Murasakibara et Himuro, Midorima et Takao et j'ai su tout à l'heure que Kuroko sortait avec Kagami… Snifff… C'est triste... »

« Je sais qu'il y a un autre couple dans mon équipe… On en est donc à 6 couples au total... »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au fait ? »

« Eh bien… Je me disais que ça pourrait être intéressant de les regrouper et d'organiser deux-trois petits défis où le perdant aurait à faire des trucs qui, je pense, ravirait toute fujoshi »

« Ohhhhh c'est une bonne idée ça… Mais comment tu comptes les forcer à t'obéir ? Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas réputés pour être des plus obéissants... »

« T'inquiète, on va y arriver. Pour les joueurs de Seirin, et pour la GM, on va trouver, mais pour être sûres, je vais tout de même appeler quelqu'un qui va sûrement nous aider avec plaisir. »

De leur côté, Kuroko et Kagami avaient décidé de rentrer un peu chez eux, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Akashi. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, se câlinèrent un peu puis, voyant que l'heure tournait, ils sortirent et se rendirent devant le lycée Seirin avec au moins cinq minutes d'avance, Kuroko ayant auparavant mis une écharpe pour cacher son cou. Ils n'étaient pas fous non plus. Arriver en retard avec Akashi équivalait à aimer les ciseaux, ou simplement être maso… Ils étaient malgré tout les derniers, Kise et Aomine, Midorima, accompagné de Takao, et enfin Murasakibara et Himuro. Seul manquait Akashi, qui tenait à sa ponctualité. Prenant Kuroko avec lui, Kagami salua les autres et se dirigea vers son frère de coeur.

« Hi Tatsuya, how are you ? »

« Hi fine and you ? »

« Well, I think I will be a little scared by Akashi, like usually... »

« Hum, yes you know, I went through this too, when I pretended to be in relationship with Atsushi... »

« And ? Akashi didn't cut you ? »

« Oh no, he just wanted to know if I was able to take care of Atsushi »

« That's all ? It's not so frightening... »

Un discret toussotement les fit se taire. Akashi arrivait, accompagné de Furihata qui avançait difficilement, les faisant sourire. Visiblement, Akashi n'y était pas allé de main morte… Il commença à saluer chacun et se tourna vers Kagami qui sentit des sueurs froide lui couler le long du dos.

« Ainsi, Taiga a décidé de former un couple avec Tetsuya ? Je vais donc te poser trois questions. Tu vas y répondre avec franchise, et ce sera tout. Compris ? » demanda le rouge.

« Oui oui j'ai compris » répondit docilement Kagami

« Alors voici les questions : Jures-tu de ne jamais laisser tomber Tetsuya ? »

« Evidement ! » s'exclama Kagami

« Seras-tu en mesure de toujours le protéger ? Comme tu le sais, il n'est pas particulièrement fort »

« Même réponse. Jamais je ne laisserais lui arriver quelque chose. Je l'aime trop pour ça… » termina Kagami, les joues rouge

« Bien » répondit Akashi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Dernière question : avez-vous déjà fait l'amour ? »

« Que… ? » s'étouffa Kagami « C-C'est… euh... »

En voyant la tête d'Himuro, il comprit que lui aussi avait eu droit à la même question. Il s'arma de courage en se disant que si son frère avait répondu, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas.

« …Oui… On l'a déjà fait... » répondit-il en regardant ses pieds.

Un blanc succéda à sa réponse, le faisant relever la tête. Tous regardaient Kuroko, surpris. Ils pensaient que Kuroko serait trop timide pour le faire, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Seuls Akashi et Aomine n'avaient pas l'air surpris. Le premier parce qu'il n'allait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait pour ça, et l'autre parce qu'après tout, il les avait entendus en pleine action.

Soudain, tous les téléphones sonnèrent en même temps., les sortant de leur ébahissement. Tous lurent le SMS reçu. Après vérification, ils virent qu'ils avaient tous reçu le même :

 **De : Inconnu**

 **À : 14:08**

 **Rendez-vous deans le gymnase du lycée Seirin ce soir à 20h30. Si vous venez, vous ne serez pas déçus. Quelque chose que vous apprécierez y sera ! »**

Un nouveau silence se fit, plus lourd, finalement rompu par Murasakibara qui demanda :

« Dis Muro-chin, tu crois qu'il y aura des bonbons ? »

Himuro éclata de rire, détendant par la même occasion l'ambiance pesante :

« Franchement Atsushi, tu ne penses vraiment qu'a ton estomac. »

« Ben quoi ? Le message dit que quelque chose qu'on aimera sera au gymnase. Moi ce que j'aime c'est les bonbons et Muro-chin » répondit le violet en embrassant son petit-ami

« Mais quand même, c'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Midorima « on a tous reçu le même message en même temps… Même Akashi, alors que son téléphone est protégé de tout numéro inconnu. Soit son téléphone a un problème, soit l'expéditeur est un hacker particulièrement doué... »

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone d'Akashi sonna à nouveau. Celui-ci le regarda, et son visage se durcit soudainement :

« Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais si je le trouve, il risque de passer un TRÈS mauvais quart d'heure » faisant pâlir ses camarades.

 **De : Inconnu**

 **À : 14:11**

 **Vous avez dû comprendre que le téléphone de votre ex-capitaine avait été piraté par ma personne. À présent si vous décidez de ne pas vous rendre au rendez-vous fixé, vous risquez de voir quelques photos que vous ne souhaitez pas dévoiler devenir publiques. En avertissement, voiciune photo que je n'ai eu aucun mal à pirater »**

En pièce jointe était ajoutée une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un jeune homme au teint basané embrasser avec passion un jeune mannequin blond, dont les mains s'insinuaient sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami.

« Que… Qui a pris cette photo ?! » rugit Aomine

Personne ne répondit et la voix d'Akashi se fit entendre :

« Il suffit. Nous irons tous ensemble au gymnase ce soir pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Si ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, tant mieux pour lui. Sinon, il ferait mieux de se préparer à souffrir »

Tous les lycéens pâlirent en entendant la froideur dans la voix de leur ex-capitaine.

Dans le but de changer de sujet, ils décidèrent de rester tous ensemble durant l'après-midi, de cette manière, elle passerait plus vite et cela leur éviterait de se chercher pendant des heures. D'un commun accord, ils se réunirent chez Kagami, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, car c'était celui qui habitait le plus près de Seirin, et dont l'appartement pouvait contenir tout ce petit monde.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la première chose que chacun fit fut de fureter un peu partout et ce fut Takao qui découvrit le premier les affaires de Kuroko dans la chambre du rouquin. Des sourires fleurirent sur certains visages et Himuro susurra, la voix pleine de sous-entendus :

« So you don't sleep alone ? Isnit it a little early to sleep together ? »

« T-Tatsuya ! Please don't rub it in !… »

« I suppose you did this last night didn't you ? Ohhhhh naughty boy, I understand why Kuroko is wearing a scarf... »

Sur ces mots, Himuro se dirigea vers Kuroko et, le prenant par surprise, lui retira son écharpe d'un coup, révélant les suçons dans son cou. Cela suffit à faire éclater de rire Takao, lorsque Midorima déclara :

« Ils sont tout frais nanodayo. Ça doit dater de cette nuit... »

Une dizaine d'yeux les regarda, même Takao qui avait soudainement arrêté de rire, puis Aomine ricana :

« T'es grillé Tetsu. Remarque, ça m'étonnerait pas que Kagami ait de jolies marques lui aussi... »

« Quoi ?! Daikichi tu savais ça aussi ? »

« Ben c'est moi vous avait prévenus qu'ils sortaient ensemble non ? Et si j'ai su, c'est parce que je les ai entendus en pleine action hier soir. Et ils faisaient pas une simple partie de carte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » termina le bronzé en éclatant de rire.

C'est ainsi que l »après-midi fut consacré à des piques que chacun envoyait à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Murasakibara se fasse entendre d'une façon pour le moins… Bruyante.

« Muro-chin… J'ai faim... » gémit le violet, montrant son paquet de bonbons vide.

« Oui, ça on avait entendu » sourit l'américain

« Bon, de toute façon, il est 19h30 donc je pense que le plus simple, c'est que je fasse à manger pour tout le monde » décida Kagami en se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, chacun mangeait les plats en vantant la cuisine de Kagami, considéré comme un excellent cuisinier. Après avoir terminé, ils firent la vaisselle et filèrent au gymnase. Ils y arrivèrent vers 20h25 et rencontrèrent Kyoshi et Huyga qui leur racontèrent avoir reçu le même message qu'eux. Ils entrèrent donc dans le gymnase et inspectèrent les lieux. Ils entendirent soudain une porte claquer et, se retournant, ils virent que la porte, automatique, s'était verrouilléee et refusait de se rouvrir. Seul le poste informatique ou une clé pourrait rouvrir la porte.

« Bah, suffit d'attendre que quelqu'un arrive et on sera vite libérés... » dit Kagami

« Bakagami, t'as oublié que c'est les vacances ?! Personne ne rentrera dans ce gymnase avant deux semaines »

Tout à coup, le vidéoprojecteur au plafond s'alluma et un massage apparut sur le mur :

 **Bienvenue, chers couples. Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est pour notre divertissement. Nous allons vous faire faire un jeu par soir, et si vous perdez, vous aurez un magnifique gage. Si vous le refusez, de magnifiques photos circuleront. Il n'y aura rien ce soir, mais préparez vous pour le jeu de demain. De la nourriture, des vêtements et des couvertures sont fournies. Passez un bon séjour avec la compagnie RAS.**

Le vidéoprojecteur s'éteignit ensuite, laissant les garçons dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Pendant ce temps, au poste de vidéosurveillance :

« Franchement, heureusement que vous étiez là les filles… J'aurais jamais aussi bien réussi seule » ricana Riko « Entre Alex qui a trouvé ce magnifique plan pour les piéger et Satsuki qui est aussi forte en piratage, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça... »

« Tu sais, entre fujoshi, faut s'entraider » sourit Satsuki »Et puis c'est les vacances. Ça va permettre de tuer le temps… Au fait, tu as prévenu tes parents que tu partais chez une amie pour quelques temps ? »

« Oui t'inquiète. Et toi Alex ? »

« J'ai dit à Taiga et Himuro que je repartait en Amérique donc aucun souci »

« Tiens, regardez, ils sortent leurs téléphones. Je fais quoi ? Je commence déjà à les isoler ? » demanda la rose

« Oui vas-y Satsuki, je leur envoie un message sur le vidéoprojecteur » répondit Riko

Alors que les garçons commençaient à sortir leurs téléphones, leur réseau se coupa subitement, les empêchant de joindre quiconque.

Le vidéoprojecteur se ralluma alors, et délivra le message suivant :

 **« Vos portables ont été isolés et ne pourront plus vous être utiles. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos amis et votre famille pensent que vous êtes partis en vacances tous ensemble et ne chercheront pas à vous joindre de la semaine »**

Le vidéoprojecteur s'éteignit à nouveau, et Aomine exprima la pensée de chacun :

« On s'est foutus dans une belle merde... »

* * *

 **Voila c'est fini. Bon ben je vais peut être faire une pause d'une semaine pour avoir le temps de finir d'écrire le chapitre 3 de Chaleurs ^^ à plus et laissez des reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oufff je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'aie écrit... Et celui qui m'a prit le plus de temps a être écrit aussi. Mais il est enfin terminé et on va pouvoir voir les tourments inventés par nos amies les fujoshis ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dans le bâtiment du gymnase du lycée Seirin, malgré l'heure tardive et le fait que c'était les vacances, les lumières étaient visibles par les fenêtres et on pouvait entendre crier à l'intérieur.

« AHHH je commence vraiment à en avoir marre ! » hurla un jeune homme au teint basané

« Daiki, tu devrais te calmer. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes que nous sommes coincés ici, et d'après ce qu'on a appris, nous risquons d'y rester une bonne semaine. Alors ce n'est pas s'énerver qui va arranger les choses » remarqua Akashi avec son calme olympien

« Oh la ferme » répliqua Aomine, perdu dans son énervement, faisant les cents pas et ne s'étant pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de commettre

Une aura noire envahit soudainement la salle, arrêtant le basané qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Visiblement, le calme olympien était de courte durée…

« Pardon ? IL me semble avoir entendu quelque chose » dit Akashi en sortant deux paires de ciseaux d'on ne sait où « Dis-moi Daiki, serais-tu suicidaire ? »

Ledit Daiki se sauva en courant, pendant qu'une paire de ciseaux lui frôlait l'oreille.

Satsuki et Riko admirèrent le geste, sachant parfaitement que le rouge avait fait exprès de rater sa cible, pendant qu'Alex lâchait un hoquet de stupeur :

« Eh, mais il va pas bien celui-ci… Et s'il s'était pas loupé ? »

« Oh t'inquiète pas. Il est super précis… Il fait ça tout le temps. Et il n'a jamais blessé personne » répondit Satsuki « Ah, il a coincé Daiki »

En effet, le bleuté se retrouvait acculé dans un coin du gymnase, une traînée de ciseaux plantés dans le mur derrière lui permettant de le suivre à la trace. Akashi s'approchait, savourant l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa victime, lorsque Kise s'interposa entre son petit-ami et son ex-capitaine. Akashi le toisa quelques instants, puis finit par dire :

« Tu as de la chance que Kise soit là Daiki, mais je ne tolérerais plus aucun comportement de ce genre... »

Le vidéoprojecteur s'alluma alors et délivra un message qui fit se durcir le regard d'Akashi :

 **« Tu as de la chance que Kise soit là Akashi, mais nous ne tolérerons plus aucun comportement de ce genre… La violence, sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit, est interdite dans ce bâtiment. À moins que tu ne veuilles que des photos soient dévoilées... »**

Tous observaient Akashi, choqués de savoir que des photos compromettantes avaient été prises sur sa personne, et encore plus de le voir aussi énervé.

Il ferma soudain les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, chacun put constater qu'il avait réussi à se calmer et, de sa voix habituelle, il déclara :

« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par explorer le gymnase. Tetsuya et Kagami, vous irez voir dans les vestiaires, Shintaro et Kazunari, vous irez voir le local à matériel, Daiki et Ryouta, dans les cuisines, Atsushi et Tatsuya, vous vérifierez l'étage supérieur, et Junpei et Teppei, le local de surveillance. On ne sait jamais, il n'est peut-être pas fermé... »

« Et toi Akashichi ? » demanda Kise

« Je resterais ici avec Kouki. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et on ne sait jamais, un message pourrait arriver.. »

« Très bien on y va »

Tous partirent, chaque couple se rendant dans la pièce désignée par Akashi.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers la caméra au plafond et lança d'une voix calme, surprenant son compagnon :

« Bien, maintenant que chaque couple est parti, j'espère que vos avez une bonne raison de nous avoir enfermés de la sorte »

Le vidéoprojecteur ne s'alluma pas, mais ça ne dérangea pas Akashi outre mesure, qui fit menaces sur menaces, faisant même frémir Riko, pourtant sadique dans l'âme. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit les autres qui revenaient et se tut. Il attendit que chaque groupe soit de retour avant de demander à chacun quelles étaient les nouvelles.

« Rien obtenu de notre côté.. » soupira Kyoshi « Le local était bel et bien fermé et impossible de savoir qui était de l'autre côté… »

« Hum et du côté des vestiaires ? »

« On a été voir et on s'est rendu compte que tous les casiers étaient ouverts. Quand on a regardé dedans, on a vu que des vêtements de rechange y étaient, chacun de la bonne taille pour la personne dont le nom est écrit dessus… Il y a aussi de quoi se doucher et des serviettes » expliqua Kagami

« C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle, nanodayo. Nous, nous avons été fouiller tout le local à matériel et il y avait des couvertures, accompagnées d'un mot qui disait qu'on avait qu'à utiliser les matelas de gymnastique en tant que lits »

« Ça va, ils sont pas gênés » grommela Aomine « En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on a vu dans la cuisine, on risque pas de crever de faim. Ils ont prévu de quoi nourrir tout un régiment pendant trois semaines. J'ai jamais vu une cuisine déborder de bouffe à ce point… En même temps, vu ce que bouffe Kagami, ce sera pas du luxe »

« QUOI ?! Vas-y dis que je mange pour 4 tant que t'y es ! »

« Ben si en plus tu me donnes la permission, je vais pas me gêner… Même si je dirais plutôt que tu bouffes pour 6 en fait »

« Espèce de conn-Oufff ! » termina Kagami, qu'un coup avait atteint dans les côtes, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase « Putain Kuroko ! »

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. À moins que ne veuilles une jolie punition » continua le bleuté, imperturbable en pointant la caméra au plafond, au grand dam des filles, qui auraient adoré ajouter la photo de Kagami qu'elles gardaient en réserve.

Le rouquin grommela puis se tut finalement

« Donc pour en revenir au sujet important : Atsushi, Tatsuya, vous êtes les derniers. Qu'a donné l'étage supérieur ? » reprit Akashi, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Pas grand-chose malheureusement... » soupira l'américain « La porte était fermée. Même en essayant de la forcer, je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir et il n'y en pas d'autre qui y mènent… »

« Hum donc visiblement, les seules pièces auxquelles nous avons accès sont celle où nous nous trouvons, les vestiaires (et donc les douches), la cuisine, et le local à matériel » récapitula le capitaine de Rakuzan

« Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de rester à se creuser les méninges sans rien trouver. Allons chercher les matelas pour dormir et nous verrons demain. Il est trop tard pour réfléchir »

« À ce propos... » intervint Takao « Avec Shin-chan, on s'est rendus compte qu'il n'y avait que 6 grands matelas. Et c'est tout. Un par couple. »

Chacun fit passer son regard de Takao à Akashi, qui soupira en disant que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, même s'il détestait l'admettre, surprenant tout le monde. Ils allèrent donc chercher les matelas et les installèrent tous dans la salle principale. Chacun se serra alors contre son petit-ami et eut vite fait de s'endormir.

 **Oo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Takao remarqua qu'il était le premier debout, et il se demanda brièvement quelle heure il était. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge du tableau des scores, et il constata qu'il était tout juste neuf heures et demi. Il sourit en se disant que décidément, peu importait ce qu'il se passait, il se lèverait toujours à la même heure quand il n'avait pas cours. Il observa la salle quelques instants avec un air un peu découragé, puis son regard vint se poser sur son petit-ami, qu'il sentait collé à lui. Son sourire réapparut, ainsi que quelques idées lubriques, en se disant qu'après tout, tout le monde dormait, et que s'il ne réveillait personne, ce serait encore plus excitant.

Il se colla donc contre son Shin-chan qui dormait en chien de fusil , ses fesses contre les hanches du plus petit, qui passa ses mains sur le torse du vert, s'attardant sur les tétons, qu'il savait particulièrement sensibles pour Midorima, lui prodiguant de multiples caresses qui commencèrent à le faire gémit doucement. Puis, il descendit ses mains, conscient que s'il prenait trop son temps, le shooter miracle risquait de se réveiller. Il passa donc ses mains dans le caleçon et commença ses caresses sur le membre qui s'éveillait doucement.

Souriant, il plongea la tête sous la couverture et, baissant le caleçon sur lequel des éléphants roses volaient (encore un objet du jour bizarre), il prit le membre de Midorima en bouche et commença une fellation qu'il essaya de faire la plus douce possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. C'était sans compter sur le vert. Bien qu'il pouvait passer pour un grand tsundere, personne ne savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible et bruyant lors de l'acte. Takao venait de commencer sa fellation, et déjà il entendait les gémissements de son petit-ami. Puis, il se dit qu'après tout, ce serait amusant de voir la tête de son Shin-chan s'il savait qu'il avait gémi en public. Il continua donc son traitement sur la verge tendue, transformant les gémissements en légers cris de plaisir. Malicieux, Takao ralentit le rythme, préférant préserver son petit-ami, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa tête, demande implicite de continuer. Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du faucon. Visiblement Midorima était tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait.

Accélérant le rythme, il augmenta la pression exercée par ses lèvres, faisant gémir davantage le vert, qui, dans un râle difficilement contenu, se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Celui-ci se redressa et sortit la tête de sous la couverture en se léchant les lèvres pendant que l'autre reprenait ses esprits.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner Shin-chan » sourit malicieusement Takao

« Takao ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ici, nanodayo ! » chuchota prudemment le shooter miracle, pour être sûr que les autres ne se réveillent, s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà

« Je pensais te faire plaisir… Et avoue que ça t'as plu quand même ! »

« Humpff… Tu m'as juste pris par surprise parce que je dormais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en redemandais... » protesta Midorima, les joues rouges

Takao s'amusa intérieurement du caractère Tsundere de son Shin-chan, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout, et il se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, avant de ramener la couverture sur eux, ne remarquant pas les sourires des autres personnes présentes dans la salle, ni la caméra qui avait tout filmé, au grand bonheur de ces dames.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une heure plus tard, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, Akashi se leva, et, jetant un regard glacial sur l'assemblée, précisa que puisque chacun était enfermé ici, ils allaient devoir décider des tâches que chacun devrait gérer le temps qu'ils seront enfermés. Kagami fut désigné d'office pour la cuisine, aidé de Kuroko, Murasakibara et Himuro. Tous les autres s'occuperont du ménage et et du rangement de la salle. Personne ne protesta, après tout, il s'agissait d'Akashi, et celui-ci considéra donc qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Kise prit soudain la parole, s'inquiétant :

« Mais… Je ne sais pas ceux qui nous ont enfermés le savent, mais cette semaine j'avais plusieurs shootings de prévus… Je ne peux même pas contacter ma manager pour lui dire que je ne serais pas présent »

Ils entendirent alors le vidéoprojecteur s'allumer et tous sortirent de la cuisine pour voir s'afficher le message suivant :

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas Kise. Ta manager a également été prévenue que tu ne sera pas disponible cette semaine. Veuillez patienter encore un peu, et ce que nous attendons de vous vous sera bientôt révélé. Au passage, les caméra enregistrent tout. Même au réveil ;P »**

« C'est quoi ce commentaire ? Il s'est passé quoi au réveil ? » demanda Kagami, tournant la tête vers les autres, même s'il se doutait de la réponse

« Muro-chin regarde. Mido-chin et Taka-chin ressemblent à des fraises Tagada... » remarqua sans discrétion Murasakibara

Tous tournèrent la tête vers les deux joueurs de Shuutoku, qui viraient à l'écarlate. Aomine éclata de rire.

« Ha Ha, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas été discrets ce matin ! Je crois que tout le monde vous a entendus, même la caméra d'ailleurs »

« N'en rajoutes pas, nanodayo ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'avait plu... » répliqua le vert avec son caractère tsundere habituel

« « Oui, oui, c'est ça. C'est pas ce que tu laissais entendre. On a tout entendu je te signale » rappela le basané

Midorima se tut en lançant un regard noir vers Aomine, que Kise venait d'enlacer et qui l'embrassait, le faisant taire.

« Je pense qu'on devrait faire ce qu'ils nous disent » fit soudain Kuroko, faisant converger vers lui tous les regards.

« Pourquoi ? » répliquèrent d'une seule voix Kyoshi et Hyuga

« Moi aussi cela m'intéresse Tetsuya. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais obéir à des ordres venus d'on ne sait qui » intervint Akashi d'une voix froide

« Peut être pour garder ton honneur… Je vous rappelle quand même que s'ils disent vrai, ils ont des tas de photos piratées d'on ne sait où, qu'ils prévoient de publier au moindre problème. De plus,nous sommes enfermés dans le gymnase jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de nous libérer. Si on veut vraiment sortir de là avec notre fierté intacte, le mieux est d'obéir » répondit Kuroko

Ses paroles firent mouche et chacun pâlit, à l'exception d'Akashi, en imaginant le genre de photos que leur tortionnaires pouvaient posséder. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre que celles-ci les contactent. Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle au yeux des joueurs, qui s'inquiétaient de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils terminaient la vaisselle, le vidéoprojecteur s'alluma. Cependant, l'image était différente. Elle ressemblait à présent à une messagerie. Les mots apparurent alors les uns après les autres sur le mur :

 **« Voici donc venue l'heure du jeu. Ce soir, le jeu sera simple, il s'agira d'un action ou vérité. Les règles auront juste été un peu modifiées pour l'occasion. Il y aura 12 manches. Chaque manche sera représentée par une action ou vérité et sera terminée une fois que chacun d'entre vous aura répondu ou fait l'action demandée dans l'ordre suivant : Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Furihata, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, Kyoshi et Hyuga. C'est dans ce même ordre que vous choisirez si la manche sera une action ou une vérité. Cependant, à chaque action non faite, ou à chaque mensonge, des photos seront divulguées, bien que restant dans l'intimité du gymnase. Vous vous mettrez en cercle, dans l'ordre donné précédemment. Des questions ? »**

« Qu'arrive-t-il une fois les manches terminées ? » demanda Himuro

La réponse arriva bien vite :

 **« Celui qui aura menti le plus, ou réalisé le moins d'actions se retrouvera enfermé dans la salle à l'étage pour la nuit avec son petit-ami. Si vous désobéissez aux ordres, nous ne vous laisserons pas quitter le gymnase de toutes les vacances »**

Tous grommelèrent, mais ils savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

 **« À présent, le jeu va commencer. Mettez vous en place »**

Chacun prit place et les lumières baissèrent, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité

 **« Kagami, tu commences. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Vérité » répondit le rouquin, hésitant

 **« Avec qui avez vous couché, autre que votre petit-ami actuel ? Kagami, tu commences »**

« Euh...Je… non je… J'ai jamais rien fait avec personne avant... » répondit-il aussi rouge que ses cheveux

 **« On continue dans l'ordre donné tout à l'heure »**

« Non » répondit simplement Kuroko, imperturbable

« Je n'ai rien fait non plus » affirma Akashi

« N-Non plus… A-Akashi est mon premier... » bégaya Furihata

« Avant Kise, j'avais déjà testé avec deux-trois filles » grogna Aomine

« Moi tu es mon premier » souffla Kise

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était agréable, nanodayo. Donc non je n'ai rien fait » répondit Midorima en bon tsundere.

« Shiiin-chaaannnn ! Moi aussi je t'aime et tu es mon premier ! » cria Takao en lui sautant dessus

« Je n'aime que Muro-chin et les bonbons »répondit simplement Murasakibara

« Hum… Moi je l'ai déjà fait une fois.. avec un mec en Amérique… J'avais un peu bu... et voilà quoi... » dit Himuro, les rouges rouges

« Moi aussi je l'ai déjà fait » avoua Kyoshi , fidèle à son honnêteté légendaire »J'étais aussi un peu cuit et j'ai finit par coucher avec Hanamiya... »

« E-En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien fait avec mon personne en dehors de mon petit-ami » bredouilla Hyuga, gêné

Certaines révélations en avaient étonnés certains, lorsque soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit et un message s'afficha sur les murs :

« Six personnes ont dit la vérité dans cette salle : Kagami, Kyoshi, Himuro, Hyuga, Takao et Furihata. Tous les autres ont menti. Voici à présent la punition de votre mensonge »

Une photo s'afficha alors, faisant tomber la bouche de plusieurs, et certains portant la main à leur nez, qui, ils en étaient sûrs, risquait de perdre du sang, au vu de la luxure présente sur la photo devant eux.

Sur la photo, six personnes étaient présentes, s'adonnant à des activités pas très catholiques. Les membres de la GM en pleine orgie. Et vu la tête qu'ils faisaient (même Akashi en avait perdu son calme impérial) ce n'était pas un montage.

On voyait Kuroko, allongé sur le dos, les jambes placées sur les épaules de Midorima, qui le pilonnait pendant qu'il se faisait lui-même prendre par Murasakibara. À ses côtés, Kise, à quatre pattes, suçait Akashi, pendant qu'Aomine entrait en lui, l'embrassant et lui mordillant les épaules. Chaque visage était déformé par le plaisir et le tout était d'une sensualité et d'une luxure telle qu'elle éveillait le désir de chacun. Puis Kagami prit la parole :

« Holy shit ! C'est quoi cette photo ? »

« K-Kagami-kun, c'est... » bredouilla Kuroko, laissant transparaître le gêne et l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Kuroko ça s'est passé quand ça ? » demanda Kagami avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin

« Eh bien, on avait un peur bu… et ça a dérapé... »

À la surprise de tous, Kagami éclata de rire et s'exclama :

« Ben en tout cas, vous vous êtes bien fait avoir parce que cette photo est juste… é-nor-me. Ça t'apprendra à mentir » chuchota-t-il ensuite sensuellement aux oreilles de Kuroko, le faisant rougir

« Maintenant que tu le dis Kagamichi... » pâlit Kise « Cette photo doit bien avoir été prise à un moment. Mais par qui ? »

Chacun des membres de la GM blêmit en pensant que quelqu'un ait pu les voir comme ça et surtout prendre des photos…

« Ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est surtout que si cette photo est devant nous, c'est qu'il doit y en avoir d'autres en réserve, nanodayo. Et surtout comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'on ment ? Ils ont dû beaucoup se renseigner sur nous… » raisonna Midorima

Le vidéoprojecteur se ralluma et un nouveau message s'afficha :

 **« Voici votre punition. Elle vous a plus ? On en a encore beaucoup comme ça ! Voici donc les scores: Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Midorima et Murasakibara : 1. Les autres : 0. Celui qui aura le plus gros score se retrouvera enfermé avec son petit-ami. Place à la manche suivante. Kuroko, à ton tour. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Action » répondit sans hésiter le bleuté

 **« Enlevez le tee-shirt de votre petit-ami avec les dents. Kagami, tu commences »**

« Ah ouf… On tombe sur du facile » soupira Kagami qui commença, suivi des autres.

Une fois chacun torse nu, même si Midorima avait eu un peu de mal, un autre message s'afficha :

 **« À ton tour Akashi. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Vérité » répondit-il, s'attirant des regards effrayés de la part des autres qui avaient mal digéré la précédente vérité

 **« Quelle est votre plus forte zone érogène. Kagami, comme toujours, à toi l'honneur »**

« Euh… J-Je… C'est… Mon… Mes.. couilles... » souffla le rouquin, honteux et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles

« Le cou » répondit simplement Kuroko

«Mes oreilles » dit Akashi en menaçant quiconque oserait se moquer de lui

« M-Mes cuisses » bredouilla Furihata

« Tssss…. C'est mes tétons » grogna Aomine, peu désireux d'une nouvelle humiliation

« Mes... Mes fesses » gémit le blond en se cachant de ses mains

« Ce n'est pas comme si mes tétons étaient très sensibles » affirma le vert, en mode tsundere

« Moi c'est mes fesses aussi, comme Kise » sourit Takao, pas gêné pour un sou

« J'aime bien quand Muro-chin me lèche le cou » répondit Murasakibara

« Moi c'est quand Atsuchi me mordille l'oreille »dit l'américain

« Moi aussi c'est le cou » dit Kyoshi

« Pour moi… c'est… comme Kagami » répondit le capitaine de Seirin, rouge comme pas possible

« Eh ben, on en apprend des choses sur nos chers joueurs, mine de rien » s'amusa Riko

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien amusant » rit Alex

« J'envoie la demande… Attention… Yessss ! Furihata demande une action ! Pile ce qu'il fallait. Allons-y, on envoie » s'exclama Satsuki

 **« Faites gémir votre petit-ami grâce à cette zone érogène »**

« QUOI ! »

Les quatre voix avaient retentit en même temps. Kagami, Hyuga, Kise et Takao se regardaient, atterrés

« Hors de question de se défiler. Cependant, nous allons faire ça dans nos lits, la lumière presque éteinte. Les caméras ne verront presque rien, mais pourront entendre quand même » intervint Akashi, faisant rager les trois filles

Malgré la gêne, chacun réussit à faire gémir son amant, et même plus au vu des gémissements entendus par les filles. Visiblement, cela avait attisé leur désir et ce fut quelques instants plus tard qu'ils rallumèrent les lumières

« Kise-kun, tu devrais te laver la bouche. Il te reste du sperme sur le coin des lèvres » remarqua Kuroko, imperturbable

« K-Kurokochi… » bégaya Kise, tout rouge, en s'essuyant

 **« Bien, à présent, à toi Aomine. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Action encore »

 **« Prenez une carte de jeu (il y en a dans les vestiaires) et faites la passer de l'un à l'autre UNIQUEMENT grâce à votre bouche. Le premier qui la fait tomber a perdu »**

« Oh tiens, encore un truc vraiment simple » remarqua Kyoshi en se levant pour aller chercher le paquet dans les vestiaires

Une fois le paquet trouvé, ils se placèrent de nouveau en cercle, et commencèrent à se passer la carte avec la bouche, comme demandé. Puis, petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite, chacun se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas faire tomber la carte. Finalement, ce fut Kise qui embrassa Aomine en voulant rattraper la carte trop vite, augmentant leur score d'un point

 **« Voici les scores au vu de cette manche : Kise et Aomine : 2, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara : 1, les autres: 0. Kise à toi. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Vérité » répondit le blond, inquiet

 **« Quelle est la chose qui vous excite le plus chez votre petit-ami ? »**

« Euh… » hésita Kagami en regardant Kuroko « Qu'est ce qui m'excite le plus ? »

Il se rappela alors de la première soirée qu'ils avaient passé chez lui et, se rappelant de Kuroko portant ses vêtements, il rougit soudain, s'attirant des regards goguenards avant de répondre

« Quand Kuroko est habillé uniquement d'un caleçon et d'un de mes tee-shirts »

« Moi j'aime beaucoup quand Kagami-kun dit mon prénom de manière sensuelle »

Chacun le regarda, amusé, en se disant que ce n'était pas tellement érotique, puis Kagami se rapprocha de l'oreille du bleuté et lui susurra :

« Alors comme ça, ça t'excite que je dis ton prénom, _Te-tsu-ya_ ? »

Le bleuté rougit et se recula un peu en précisant que c'était au tour d'Akashi de répondre

« Ce que je trouve excitant chez Kouki, c'est quand il gémit en bégayant »

« S-Seijuro ! O-On avait promis de ne pas raconter ce genre de choses... »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix il me semble… C'est à ton tour » répondit le rouge

« Le-Le truc qu m'excite chez Akashi, c'est quand il a des élans de gentillesse et de tendresse envers moi » dit le joueur de Seirin, sans préciser ce qu'étaient ces élans de tendresse

« Moi j'ai pas de fantasme particulier pour Kise... » répondit Aomine

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente de la sonnerie stridente qui retentit soudain

 **« Aomine, tu es un menteur. Voici la vérité »**

Deux photos s'affichèrent. La première montrant un Kise nu, de dos, avec des oreilles de chat et une queue. Le basané l'embrassait de partout, et sa main s'égarait sur les fesses du blond. Sur la deuxième photo, Kise, habillé en soubrette s'empalait sur le membre du basané, celui-ci le regardant avec désir et se retenait visiblement de le violer sur place

« Eh ben, Ahomine ? T'as pas de fantasme hein ? » railla Kagami « Je savais pas que Kise aimait se déguiser de la sorte »

« Oui bon ça va Bakagami ! Quand il est en chat, il est bien plus mignon quand même »

L'absence de sonnerie les convainquit qu'il ne mentait pas

« Bien, à toi, Ryouta » intervint Akashi

« Moi, c'est de voir Daikichi déguisé en policier qui m'excite » sourit malicieusement le blond « Surtout avec des menottes »

« M-Moi je ne déteste pas quand Takao m'appelle Shin-chan » répondit le vert s'attirant des regards surpris. Ce n'est pas tellement un fantasme…

« Tiens donc, c'est vrai _Shin-chan_ ? Moi j'adore quand tu deviens tsundere comme ça » susurra le faucon, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende

« Moi j'arrive pas à me contrôler quand Muro-chin il a du chocolat sur le corps » dit le géant de Yosen

« Mais c'est encore mieux quand tu l'enlèves en le léchant » répliqua Himuro

« « Moi ce qui m'excite, c'est quand Hyuga perd son sang-froid et a envie de moi dans les douches » rit Kyoshi

« Parce que ça t'amuses de m'aguicher aussi… Nan mais attend, t'es là devant moi à moitié à poil en train de tortiller du cul… Évidemment que je perds mon sang-froid » grogna Hyuga

Certains sourirent en voyant que Hyuga pouvait aussi avoir des envies sexuelles

 **« Midorima. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Action »

 **« Murasakibara tu seras content. Versez du chocolat sur le corps de votre petit-ami et enlevez le lui avec votre langue »**

« Putain on part vraiment sur du sexuel là … De pire en pire » lança Aomine

 **« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Il y a du chocolat fondu dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Kagami, tu commences à en verser dur Kuroko. »**

« Bon puisqu'on a pas le choix » soupira Kuroko en se déshabillant, suivi par les autres

Après plusieurs litres de chocolat sacrifiés (surtout Murasakibara qui rajoutait toujours plus de chocolat, en gros gourmand qu'il est), l'action fut vite menée à terme et ce fut des joueurs humides et excités qui attendirent la prochaine sentence, malgré le désir présent dans leurs yeux

* * *

« Je crois qu'ils sont à point là, non ? » demanda Satsuki

« Ils ont l'air prêts à se sauter dessus » renchérit Riko

« Mhhh… On devrait leur permettre de se défouler un peu parce que sinon ils vont se sauter dessus avant qu'on ne le leur ordonne... » dit Alex

« Non, on va attendre encore un peu. Ce sera le meilleur pour la fin » sourit Riko

* * *

 **« Takao. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Vérité »

 **« Avez vous déjà eu un fantasme ? »**

« Oui » répondit simplement Kagami

« Ehhhhhh ! mais on veut savoir ce que c'est ! » s'indigna Kise

« Ben on me demande pas d'expliquer ce que c'est seulement si j'en ai déjà eu un » répliqua le rouquin

Chacun se regarda et sourit. Tous se tournèrent vers la caméra, souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec cette tension sexuelle, et crièrent en cœur un « OUI » bien audible.

 **« Bon, à présent à Murasakibara. Action ou vérité ? »**

« Acchion » répondit le violet, la bouche pleine de gâteaux qu'il venait de chiper à la cuisine.

 **« Embrassez le plus passionnément possible votre partenaire »**

Et là ce fut un bordel monstre. Chacun sauta sur petit-ami et l'embrassa avec une fièvre et une passion qui témoignait de l'état avancé d'excitation dans lequel chacun se trouvait. Et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à se lâcher, si bien que la sonnerie du gymnase finit par retentir, leur écorchant les oreilles, et les obligeant à se séparer.

 **« Himuro, action ou vérité ? »**

« A-Action » haleta l'américain, essoufflé et les lèvres gonflées.

 **« Imitez votre position favorite »**

« Bordel je déteste ce genre d'actions » râla Kagami en jetant un œil vers Kuroko qui hocha la tête.

C'est ainsi que nos fujoshis apprirent que Kagami aimait prendre Kuroko sur le dos en l'embrassant et que le bleuté était, bien que quelque peu sadique, uniquement passif car sa position préférée restait lorsqu'il s'empalait sur Kagami. Dans le cas Akashi-Furihata, c fut exactement la même chose, avec Akashi en dominant bien sûr. Aomine et Kise aimaient tous les deux la même position, à savoir Kise à quatre pattes et Aomine qui le prenait par derrière. Midorima avait un faible pour pour la levrette quand il domine et dans le cas de Takao, il préfère dominer dans la même position que Kagami (cela lui permet de voir la tête de son petit-ami et de l'embrasser). Himuro surpris tout le monde en annonçant qu'il était toujours dominé et uniquement en position lotus (allez savoir pourquoi…). Teppei annonça que sa positon préférée était de se faire prendre debout et Hyuga ajouta que c'était pareil pour lui.

Touts ces imitations avaient augmenté l'excitation de chacun et des bosses plus que conséquentes étaient bien visibles.

* * *

« Je cros qu'ils sont bien là non ? » demanda Satsuki

« Yep, je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses » répondit Riko

« Franchement les filles, vous êtes vraiment terrible » remarqua Alex « Réussir à prévoir leurs choix et à les pousser au maximum de leur excitation au fur et à mesure de la sorte… C'est impressionnant.. Presque de la clairvoyance. Mais maintenant on passe au meilleur »

* * *

 **« Bon Kyoshi, action ou vérité ? »**

« Hum… Vérité »

 **« Quelles sont vos mensurations ? Montrez en la preuve »**

« What ?! Are you fucking kidding me ? » cria Kagami, malgré tout émoustillé à cette idée

 **« If you don't want to do it, some pictures can be pleasant to see... »**

Le message du le mur surpris tout le monde, personne ne s'attendant pas à lire de l'anglais.

L'idée, bien que surprenante , était diablement excitante et réveillait les envies des joueurs qui se découvraient des pulsions nudiste. Car s'ils devaient prouver leurs mensurations, ils allaient devoir se mettre nus et se mesurer devant les autres. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les arrêter. Leur excitation était bien trop conséquente pour ne pas en avoir secrètement envie. Étonnamment, ce fut Kagami qui retira ses vêtements le premier. Il regarda les autres et leur dit :

« Bon, vous attendez quoi ? »

Un par un, tous finirent par se déshabiller, Akashi le dernier. Malgré leur nudité, ils n'étaient pas tellement gênés, l'excitation leur faisant perdre toute retenue.

* * *

« Bon sang mais ce sont des monstres ! » hoqueta Alex « Kagami et Aomine sont les pires alors qu'ils ne sont même pas en érection ! »

« Tu n'avais jamais vu Kagami nu ? » demanda Satsuki

« Ben non. Il est normalement bien trop timide pour accepter de se mettre nu devant quelqu'un à la base... »

* * *

La vision des corps nu devant eux mis rapidement les joueurs en érection totale, et c'est armé d'un mètre qu'ils purent ainsi mesurer leur virilité.

« A-Aominechi… Kagamichi… Vous avez la même taille ou c'est moi qui rêve ? » s'enquit Kise

« Tu dois rêver ! Pas moyen que Kagami soit aussi fort que moi dans ce domaine ! » grogna Aomine

« Bordel mais vous êtes humains au moins ? » demanda Hyuga « C'est énorme ce que vous avez là…. »

« Bon je commence, comme demandé » sourit Kagami en mesurant avant de s'exclamer : « 20,2 cm »

« V-Vingt virgule deux centimètres ?! Et Kuroko a encore le derrière intact ? » hoqueta Takao, traduisant la pensée de chacun

« Évidemment, puisque je suis ici » répondit le bleuté en se saisissant du mètre « Pour moi c'est 16,9cm »

« 18,6 pour moi » dit Akashi

« Akashi n'est pas si absolu que ça niveau taille de bite » ricana discrètement Aomine

« 16,8 » dit Furihata

Vint ensuite le tour d'Aomine qui fanfaronna :

« Personne peut me battre Kagami. Tu verra je suis sûr que j'en ai une plus grosse que toi »

«Alors ? » demanda Kagamichi

« 20,2... » grogna le basané

« Vous voyez j'avais raison ! » s'exclama Kise. Puis il reprit : « Mais du coup je compatis avec Kurokochi… Franchement, la première fois que je l'ai fait avec Daikichi, j'ai eu mal aux fesses pendant trois jours... »

« C'est parce que cet Aho est un sauvage brutal ! » cria Kagami, malgré tout inquiet à l'idée d'avoir fait mal à Kuroko plus qu'il ne le croyait

« Tu sais Kise-kun » intervint le bleuté « Kagami-kun a été très doux et tendre avec moi, du coup je n'ai pas eu très mal. Mais passons, c'est ton tour à présent »

« 17,9 » répondit le blond après vérification

« 18,2 » dit le vert

« 17,1 » sourit le faucon

« 19,5 pour moich » dit Murasakibara, la bouche encore pleine de bonbons

« 18,9 » répondit Himuro

« 19,3 » dit Kyoshi

« Ouah… Je pensais pas que Kyoshi-sempai était presque aussi bien doté que Murasakibara.. » remarqua Kagami-kun

« Dit comme ça, Kagami, ça sonne presque comme une insulte » ricana Hyuga

« Non non pas du tout… Je remarquais juste… » paniqua le rouquin « D'ailleurs et toi ? »

« 18,1 »

Un silence suivit, chacun se demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent…. Se voir ainsi nus les excitait considérablement, mais il ne restait qu'une action ou vérité…

 **« Dernière fois. Hyuga, action ou vérité ? »**

« Action »

 **« Branlez votre petit-ami »**

En lisant le message, les dernières doses de retenue chez les joueurs disparurent. Ils se sautèrent dessus et bien vite, la salle fut vite remplie de gémissements, qui augmentèrent en intensité, de plus en plus, jusqu'à la jouissance, qui les faucha bien vite.

Un nouveau message s'afficha alors :

 **« Bien, l'action ou vérité est à présent terminé. Voici les scores des joueurs à l'issue des 12 manches : Kise et Aomine : 3, les autres de la GM : 1 et le reste : 0. Aomine et Kise, vous avez le score le plus gros. C'est donc vous qui dormirez en haut _juste tous les deux_. Après tout, il est l'heure d'aller dormir »**

« Bodrel, c'est vraiment chiant ce truc là… Comment j'ai pu perdre ? Dormir tous les deux OK, mais pourquoi dormir en haut ? » grogna Aomine en se dirigeant malgré tout vers l'étage supérieur, tirant Kise derrière lui, faisant comprendre aux autres de ne pas les suivre.

Arrivés au premier étage, il fermèrent doucement la porte puis entendirent un CLIC caractéristique

« Putain, quels cons, on s'est encore fait enfermer... » soupira Aomine

« Daikichi ! Regarde, des boissons ! Viens on va les boire. » s'exclama Kise en se dirigeant vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Euh… Je suis pas sûr que... » commença Aomine

Trop tard. Kise avait déjà avalé son verre, et tendait le sien à Aomine, qui le but finalement avec un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Ils s'observèrent, surpris que rien ne se passe lorsque Kise commença à transpirer

« Dai-Daikichi… J'ai… Chaud... » gémit Kise en tendant la main vers le basané, mais tomba en avant et sa main vint appuyer sur l'entrejambe du bleu. « Tu.. Tu bandes ? »

« Gné ? »

En baissant les yeux, Aomine constata que, effectivement il bandait, et pas qu'un peu, et s'exclama :

« Bordel, pourquoi je bande moi ? Et il veulent pas baisser le chaauffage ici ? On crève de chaud... »

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans ces boissons ? » demanda Satrsuki

« Oh pas grand-chose… Juste du viagra et deux-trois aphrodisiaques que j'ai mélangé à du jus d'orange pour pas que ça se sente » répondit Alex, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Et encore, t'en as pas mis beaucoup.. Moi j'en aurais mis plus » ricana Riko

« Nan, valait mieux pas. J'ai calculé pile pour que les effets s'arrêtent un peu avant le réveil des autres. Et j'ai rajouté un autre petit truc intéressant : une petite boisson qui fait oublier sa soirée (ou en l'occurrence sa nuit) passée » répliqua Alex

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kise s'était rendu compte que le toucher d'Aomine le mettait dans tous ses états et essayait de coller son corps au maximum contre celui du basané qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le blond. Blond qui scella son sort en gémissant de bonheur en sentant la main du bleu luio caresser les cheveux.

Ce gémissement fit perdre toute retenue à Aomine qui releva Kise et, le portant contre lui, le déposa ensuite sur le matelas et commença à le déshabiller entièrement, avant de faire de même avec ses propres vêtements.

Puis il s'allongea sur Kise, savourant la sensation de leur peaux collées l'une sur l'autre, et ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir en sentant don érection frotter contre celle du blond qui gémit également de plaisir sous le flot de sensations, amplifiées par l'aphrodisiaque. Pressé par le désir, bien plus fort qu'habituellement, il se dirigea bien vite vers la verge de son petit-ami et passa un coup de langue sur toute la longueur, faisant se cambrer le blond, qui cria de bien-être. Surpris, Aomine se redressa et, observant le visage rouge, les yeux à demi-fermés,et la bouche entrouverte du mannequin, il se sentit d'humeur joueuse. Doucement, il souffla sur le gland, faisant frémir le corps sous lui, puis, perdant patience, il prit finalement le membre tendu en bouche, le blond retenant difficilement un soupir de plaisir en sentant la cavité humide autours de sa virilité. Cependant, Aomine voulait en entendre plus, et accéléra bien vite le rythme de pompage, augmentant par la même occasion l'intensité des gémissements du mannequin. Il le sentait dangereusement se rapprocher de la jouissance et, lorsqu'il le sentit vraiment à la limite de la rupture, il s'arrêta et se redressa, faisant gémir de frustration le blond. Mais Aomine savait pertinemment que plus il le ferait attendre et meilleur ce serait. Il remonta donc sa bouche, laissant çà et là des marques rouges, puis, dans un élan de possessivité, il appliqua un beau suçon bien visible dans son cou en se disant que, de toute façon, ils étaient enfermés donc ce suçon ne gênerait pas le mannequin dans son travail.

De plus en plus impatient, il sentait que Kise n'en pouvait plus et en réclamait davantage à grand renfort de gémissements et soupirs qui, il le savaient tous deux, mettaient à mal la patience du basané. Il leva soudain les jambes et regardant Aomine avec des yeux brûlants de désir, presque suppliant. Alors que le basané allait entrer en lui, il se souvint des paroles de Kuroko :

 _« Kagami-kun a été très doux et tendre avec moi, du coup je n'ai pas eu très mal. »_

Il avait beau être assez brutal, il aimait profondément le blond et ne désirait pas lui faire trop mal. IL décida donc de prendre son temps et commença à caresser le corps pâle sous lui. Voulant surprendre son partenaire, il humidifia lui-même ses doigts et les approcha doucement de l'intimité de son petit-ami. Il entra ensuite lentement un doigt dans l'orifice du mannequin. Celui-ci se resserra instinctivement autour de ce corps étranger en lui, augmentant le désir d'Aomine qui sentait tous les frémissements du blond sur son doigt. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens, laissant Kise s'habituer avant d'en ajouter un deuxième et d'exécuter des mouvements de ciseaux et de bouger ses doigts de manière un peu gauche. Ce fut pourtant grâce à cette mal-habileté qu'Aomine trouva cette tâche qui fit crier Kise qui se cambra soudain

« AHHH... Aomineeeee... encore... Pluuusssss ! »

Pulsant de désir, Aomine ajouta un troisième doigt, s'efforçant de terminer la préparation, puis il retira ses doigts, faisant gémir le blond, mais les remplaça bien vite par quelque chose de plus imposant. Lentement, il entra, observant le visage du mannequin, guettant une éventuelle douleur, mais il ne vit que du plaisir et du désir. Il attendit un peu et lorsque Kise bougea de lui-même, il prit ses hanches et s'enfonça d'un seul coup au plus profond de son petit-ami qui se cambra en criant de plaisir. Puis il fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens puissants qui touchèrent à chaque coup sa prostate. Les sensations étaient terriblement fortes, dédoublées par l'aphrodisiaque et Aomine sentait que ça dépassait toutes les autres fois où ils avaient déjà fait l'amour. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps et se saisit de la verge de Kise, imprimant des mouvements en rythme avec son pilonnage. Soudain, il sentit l'intimité de Kise se resserrer autours de lui, l'entraînant dans une jouissance d'une force phénoménale.

Épuisé, Aomine se laissa retomber sur Kise mélangeant leur sueur, la semence du blond collant sur leur torse.

Haletant, Kise serra son petit-ami contre lui, savourant la présence chaude et puissante, chaque toucher, augmenté par l'action des aphrodisiaques, le faisait frissonner et il sentait qu'il en était de même pour le basané.

« Je t'aime Daikichi... » souffla Kise en resserrant sa prise

« Hum... Moi aussi Ryouta. C'était comment ? » maronna Aomine qui ne s'était pas retiré de l'intimité de Kise et qui se sentait encore durcir, aidé par les aphrodisiaques

« Terriblement plaisant. C'était la meilleure fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Mais j'ai encore chaaauud.. On devrait se reposer un peu et... At-Attend un peu ! Tu es encore dur ? Arrête, sors d- aahhhhh Daikichiiiii ! »

La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour les deux amoureux punis par les fujoshis

* * *

 **Taddaaaa. Alors? Comment c'était? Bon je dois avouer que maintenant je sais pas trop quoi leur faire faire pour les prochaines soirées... Des idées? Bien du coup j'attends vos reviews ;)**


End file.
